Bright Skies
by Darkwing17
Summary: Stonekit is a young kit with a lot of power, he loves fighting and has a great future ahead of him. When the spirits of StarClan commend to him and his brothers, what will he do?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

RainClan

Leader- Adderstar- Dark brown tom with a white muzzle and paws and green eyes

Deputy- Blazeshadow- Dark grey tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentice- Shinepaw

Medicine cat- Sagegrass- White she cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Cedarpaw- Golden tom with green eyes

Warriors

Windrunner- Silver grey she cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Whiteflash- White tom with amber eyes and a flash of black across his back

Apprentice- Stormpaw

Swiftflight- White she cat with brown ear tips and light amber eyes

Apprentice- Squirrelpaw

Stagshade- Dark brown tabby she cat with black stripes and ice blue eyes

Hazelberry- Light grey tabby she cat with white legs and yellow eyes

Apprentice- Lakepaw

Thistleleap- Black and white tom with blue eyes

Shaderunner- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Sunwing- Golden tabby she cat with amber eyes and white paws

Apprentice- Cinderpaw

Weaselclaw- Brown and black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Echopaw

Blizzardstrike- Light grey tom with white flecks and ice blue eyes

Bouncestorm- Tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Apprentices

Shinepaw- Ginger and white tabby she cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw- Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Squirrelpaw- Ginger tabby she cat with green eyes

Lakepaw- White she cat with blue eyes

Cinderpaw- Ginger she cat with a white fleck on her chest and ginger eyes

Echopaw- Dark grey she cat with black paws and tail tip and yellow eyes

Queens

Dawnsky- Tortoiseshell she cat with sky blue eyes and a fluffy tail

Mate- Blazeshadow

Kits- Mothkit- Dark brown she cat with gold eyes

Honeykit- Tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Boulderkit- Light grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes

Roseheart- Light grey she cat with blue eyes

Mate- Blizzardstrike

Kits- Birchkit- Cream colored tom with black flecks and blue eyes

Stonekit- Light grey tom with black stripes on pelt and white paws and blue eyes

Reedkit- Grey tom with amber eyes

Elders-

Brackenheart- Black and white tom with green eyes

RippleClan

Leader- Sunstar- Ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Sootpaw

Deputy- Jaystorm- Dark grey tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Medicine cat- Lilywater- Fluffy brown and black she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Elkshadow- White tom with black ear tips and half-blind hazy yellow eyes (Chose medicine cat over joining elders)

Warriors

Tawnywing- Tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Larkpaw

Breezeheart- Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Frostleap- Silver she cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Dapplepaw

Acornfall- Black she cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Coldpaw

Barkpelt- Dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Featherpaw

Redbird- Reddish brown she cat with black stripes on back and green eyes

Shimmerwater- Blue/ light grey she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Sedgepaw

Stormfire- Light grey tabby tom with white paws and tail tip and yellow eyes

Fernpetal- Silver tabby she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Pebblepaw

Apprentices

Sootpaw- Black and white tom with green eyes

Larkpaw- Grey tabby she cat with yellow eyes

Dapplepaw- Tortoiseshell she cat with yellow eyes

Coldpaw- White tom with blue eyes

Featherpaw- Ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes and white paws

Sedgepaw- Grey and white she cat with yellow eyes

Pebblepaw- White tom with black flecks and blue eyes

Queens

Leafmoon- White she cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Mate-Barkpelt

Kits- Sparrowkit- Black and white tom with green eyes

Molekit- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Blossompelt- Cream colored she cat with black paws and yellow eyes

Mate- Sunstar

Kits- Sharpkit- Dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

Spiderkit- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosekit- Tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Elders

Runningflower- Grey and white tabby tom with green eyes

WildClan

Leader- Sedgestar- Ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes

Deputy- Windblaze- White and grey tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat- Gingerflame- Cream colored she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Morningbird- Black she cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Sandnose- Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Mallowleaf- Ginger she cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Icepaw

Thrushfeather- Dark grey and white tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Berrypaw

Meadowstrike- Light grey she cat with yellow eyes

Minnowear- Ginger and white tom with small ears and green eyes

Apprentice- Toadpaw

Leopardflame- Grey tabby striped/spotted she cat with gold eyes

Mudwater- Dark brown tom with green eyes

Apprentices-

Icepaw- White she cat with green eyes

Berrypaw- Ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes

Toadpaw- Brown tabby tom with a cream colored chest and green eyes

Queens

Fernstream- Light brown tabby she cat with white paws and green eyes

Mate- Sandnose

Kits- Owlkit- Cream colored tom with green eyes

Elders

Bramblewing- Black she cat with green eyes

RockClan

Leader- Pinestar- Grey and white tom with blue eyes

Deputy- Silvercloud- Light grey tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Medicine cat- Gorseflame- White tom with green eyes

Warriors

Foxstep- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Shadowdapple- Black and white she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Snakepaw

Brindlesky- Black and white she cat with yellow eyes

Breezeheart- Light cream colored tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Moonpaw

Greyfang- Dark grey tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Whitefeather- White tom with black flecks and blue eyes

Riverstorm- Ginger and white she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Sorrelpaw

Russetleap- Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Queens

Cloudpool- Pure white she cat with ice blue eyes

Mate- Whitefeather

Kits- Mistkit- Silver tabby she cat with blue eyes

Smokekit- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Brackenkit- White tom with yellow eyes

Elders

None


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A grey tabby tom dashed across plains full of petals, leaves, and floating lights. A black she cat stood before him.

"Who are you?" He mewed.

The she cat just stared at him kindly and lovingly.

"When paws unite, they can destroy a Clan, one Clan will reject another, the third will object, two will push the fourth out, three will solve the matter," She meowed smoothly.

"Huh?" The grey tabby tom dashed to her, but flames engulfed the beautiful plain of flowers and blood splattered on the land.

His world went black.

He woke up meowing and wriggling.

"Your last kit, a tom!" he heard a voice.

_Huh?_ His eyes were closed, but the last thing he heard was:

"Stonekit,"

**Okay! If you want to submit an OC, (Which you can) go to my profile page. (I WILL NOT PUT YOUR OCS IN OTHER CLANS OTHER THAN RAINCLAN ONLY!)**


	3. Chapter 1 Blood and Punishments

Chapter 1

When Stonekit opened his eyes, he was fascinated by what he saw.

"Dawnsky! Dawnsky! He finally opened his eyes!" Boulderkit dashed up to Roseheart and Dawnsky.

"Oh has he?" Roseheart smiled and looked at her son.

"Yay! We can finally leave!" Reedkit and Birchkit nosed him to his paws and pushed him out the entrance.

"Don't leave camp!" Roseheart called.

"We won't!" Birchkit yowled.

When Stonekit was lead out the entrance, there stood a broad-shouldered white tom.

"Blizzardstrike! Look! Stonekit opened his eyes!" Birchkit flicked his tail back and forth.

"You should go back to Roseheart, leaf-bare will give you kits greencough, and Sagegrass doesn't have enough herbs for everyone in the Clan," Blizzardstrike growled softly.

"Let's go back," Stonekit blinked his clear blue eyes, "It is kind of chilly,"

Blizzardstrike grinned and escorted the kits back to the nursery.

"Did you see the camp?" Roseheart asked.

"No, Blizzardstrike made us go back," Reedkit flattened his ears.

"It was for your own good, and anyways," he turned to Roseheart. "Adderstar is organizing a patrol for a battle against WildClan, we caught those mangy furballs trespassing and catching prey in our territory, he wants us to teach them a lesson,"

"A battle? Can we come?" Stonekit looked up at his father.

"In two moons, son," Blizzardstrike lightly rested his tail tip on Stonekit's shoulder.

"Aww! But I want to go, though!" Reedkit hissed.

Blizzardstrike purred and stalked out of the den.

"Can you believe we are going to be apprenticed tomorrow?" Mothkit purred.

"Hey that's no fair, we were born almost at the exact same time!" Birchkit protested.

"Actually, Dawnsky's kits were born three moons before you," Roseheart pressed her kits closer to her. "Adderstar just hasn't had the time to apprentice them yet, WildClan likes to break the warrior code, but not as much as RockClan, I'm surprised we haven't seen much of them since last moon,"

Stonekit lashed his tail, still it wasn't fair that Dawnsky's kits were apprenticed first!

"Please? Can we be early apprentices? Please?" Stonekit begged.

"Yeah!" Birchkit jumped beside him.

Roseheart shook her head.

"Just two more moons kits, just two more moons," she purred.

A heavy rain drizzled that night, Adderstar had called the Clan together to announce the patrol for the battle against WildClan.

Roseheart, Dawnsky, and her kits were fast asleep, Stonekit was on the brink of sleep when Reedkit shook him awake.

"Hey!-" Stonekit was cut off when Reedkit jammed his paws in his mouth.

"Quiet, we are going to sneak out of camp to watch the battle, want to come?" Reedkit whispered, motioning to Birchkit behind him.

"But what if we have to wait another extra moon?" Stonekit whispered back.

"Pshh, who cares? At least we will become apprentices," Reedkit rolled his eyes.

"Well what if we become apprentices and all we get to do is pick ticks out of Brackenheart?" Stonekit wrinkled his nose at the awful smell of the elder's den.

Reedkit paused.

"Just come on! You can stay if you want, we are going," Reedkit marched out of the den with Birchkit at his tail.

"And don't you dare tell!" Birchkit whirled back at Stonekit and shoved his face into his.

Stonekit nodded.

"We are siblings, promise I won't tell," Stonekit promised, dipping his head.

"Good," Birchkit nodded and raced out into the pouring rain.

Stonekit sighed and curled up into a tighter ball, now that his siblings left, the cold air was coming in.

Stonekit fell asleep.

He dreamt of walking into the mountains and climbing up a tree, he looked across the world, it was amazing, and you could see everything! Then, a mist rolled in and Stonekit shrouded back in deeper to the pine needles. Suddenly, the needles reached out and grabbed his legs, he screeched at the barbed tendrils pulling him back in the darkness, then, he was standing with two other cats, they were surrounding another cat, it was covered in blood and slashes, he was forced to advance.

_I don't want to kill!_ Stonekit fought back against the invisible force, but to no avail.

"Please! Can we talk this out? What are we doing?" Stonekit yowled.

He woke back up in his nest, with Roseheart on her paws, searching everywhere.

"Stonekit! Have you seen Birchkit or Reedkit?" Roseheart clawed up all the moss, searching frantically.

"Oh they haven't come- I mean no," Stonekit shook his head. "Did the battle patrol come back yet?"

"Yes! They came back a little bit before I woke up, Blizzardstrike took Swiftflight and Thistleleap to find them! Are you sure you haven't seen them?" Roseheart clawed up another pawful of moss.

Stonekit's eyes widened. _They came back? But … where are Birchkit and Reedkit? They should have followed the patrol home!_ But Stonekit was willing to keep his promise.

"No! Are you sure they aren't here?" Stonekit dashed out of the den and looked around the outskirts of camp.

Stonekit shivered, what if he had lost his only brothers?

Stonekit sighed and took a small mouse off the pile, enough for him to finish.

"All cats old enough to withstand the rain, gather at the Meeting Rock!" Adderstar called.

Stonekit growled at the fact that he hadn't found his brother yet, but he padded back to the nursery to watch the meeting, Roseheart curled her tail tightly around him.

"Honeykit, Boulderkit, and Mothkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," Adderstar mewed.

Boulderkit's eyes gleamed with anticipation.

"Stagshade, you have had excellent training from Ashwhisker and you have proven to be honest and clever, I hope you pass on all you know to Mothpaw,"

Mothpaw blinked and ran up to Stagshade and touched noses.

"Bouncestorm, you have had excellent training from Silvertail, and you have be proven as independent and steadfast, I hope you pass on all you know to Boulderpaw,"

Boulderpaw bounded to Bouncestorm and touched noses.

"And Whiteflash," Adderstar mewed.

Whiteflash groaned.

"You have had excellent training from Flamewind, and you have proven yourself to be brave and helpful, and I hope you pass on all you know to Honeypaw," Adderstar finished.

"Honeypaw! Boulderpaw! Mothpaw!" The Clan cheered.

"And also, we have two recent apprentices who have passed their assessment, Echopaw and Stormpaw," He beckoned to the two sisters.

Echopaw and Stormpaw stepped up to Adderstar.

"I, Adderstar, leader of RainClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," Adderstar mewed.

"Echopaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Adderstar prompted.

"I do," Echopaw puffed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, from this moment on, you shall be known as Echoleaf, StarClan honors your judgment and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan," Adderstar rested his muzzle on Echoleaf's head, and she respectively licked his shoulder.

"Stormpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?" Adderstar turned to the tortoiseshell she cat and rested his gaze on her.

"I do," She mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, from this moment on, you shall be known as Stormheart, StarClan honors your fearlessness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan," Adderstar rested his muzzle on Stormheart's head and she licked his shoulder.

"Stormheart! Echoleaf! Stormheart! Echoleaf!" The Clan cheered.

"We found them!" Blizzardstrike walked in with Reedkit and Birchkit covered in blood, the whole patrol was soaked to the bone in blood.

Roseheart shrieked and raced to them, Sagegrass and Cedarpaw bounded out of the den too.

Reedkit and Birchkit were both unconscious, Stonekit looked at Blizzardstrike.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"We were lucky to find them, apparently, some fox dragged them into their den and was about to make a meal out of them until me and Thistleleap managed to kill it," Blizzardstrike flexed his blood stained claws.

Stonekit lightly touched Reedkit's body, it quivered.

Sagegrass and Cedarpaw was wrapping Birchkit up in marigold poultice, and when they finished, they wrapped up Reedkit.

"They will live right?" Roseheart asked.

"Of course, they might have the slight chance of being apprenticed late though," Sagegrass took her apprentice in the den and began sorting herbs.

"At least you stayed," Blizzardstrike brushed his tail against Stonekit's spine.

Roseheart snorted and padded back into the nursery.

Adderstar shook his head.

"As a punishment for sneaking out of camp, and causing these noble warriors to get injured, they will be apprenticed two moons late," Adderstar narrowed his eyes at the bloody bodies.

Sagegrass came back out with a small pawful of poultice and rubbed it into Swiftflight, Thistleleap, and Blizzardstrike's deeper wounds.

"I'm afraid I can't do much more, supplies are dangerously low, and these kits took up the majority of the herbs, you'll just have to rest, Cedarpaw, get them some chervil and cobwebs, make it quick, some of their wounds started bleeding again," Sagegrass instructed.

Stonekit sighed and sat down next Birchkit, causing him to jerk awake.

"I'm sorry," Birchkit croaked.

"You're being apprenticed two moons late now, you know," Stonekit mewed when all the cats had withdrawn.

"I expected, but the fox really taught me a lesson," Birchkit sighed.

"But it means we won't be able to train together, I'll have to make friends with Dawnsky's kits, and yes, I know they are nice, but it's not the same without your own brothers, you know what mean?" Stonekit turned to look at Birchkit, who was staring blankly into the sky.

"Well, maybe you can become mates with Honeypaw, and make sure you get Mothpaw to come to me," Birchkit instructed.

Stonekit's eyes widened and he slapped Birchkit on the side with his paw.

"Oww!" Birchkit yelped as Stonekit's paws met one of his cuts, Stonekit pinned him down.

"Don't you dare make requests like that again or I swear I will kill you," Stonekit growled.

"Okay okay, I was just joking anyways, violent," Birchkit whimpered, and Stonekit stepped off him. "Can you still make Mothpaw- oww!"

Stonekit slapped him again with his tail, a lot harder this time.

"I said don't" Stonekit mewed coolly.

"Fine," Birchkit turned around and fell asleep.

Stonekit shook his head, Birchkit was a little bit messed up.

By that time, Reedkit was awake.

"We were rescued?" He tried to stand, but fell.

"Yes, by our father," Stonekit grumbled.

"Oh… and so we're in trouble now, right?" Reedkit looked at the poultice.

"Oh yeah, Adderstar is apprenticing you two moons late," Stonekit meowed.

"Oh well, at least your with us," Reedkit shrugged.

"Oh no, I'm having my apprentice ceremony as scheduled, you and Birchkit are not," Stonekit actually felt good at the fact that Reedkit and Birchkit weren't joining him.

"What?! Adderstar can't do that after all…" Reedkit trailed off.

"Yeah, well after all, you and Birchkit decided to sneak out of camp, and now you've lowered Sagegrass's herb supply, I didn't take any part in that, I simply stayed in the nursery with Roseheart!" Stonekit growled.

"Well, you should have seen the battle, Blazeshadow got shredded by two WildClan warriors," Reedkit tried to make his experience sound good.

"Reedkit, I'm done, you and Birchkit are messed up, I'm just going to carry on with my life, and you can continue you're messed up ones." Stonekit murmured before padding away.

**Okay! Thats what we've got so far, I hope you like it, don't forget to submit OCs! -Darkwing**


	4. Chapter 2 Apprentice

Chapter 2

Adderstar beckoned to Blizzardstrike, Swiftflight, and Thistleleap to discuss the fox, Stonekit looked to Stormheart and Echoleaf.

"We'll be able to meet our ancestors of StarClan tonight!" Stormheart squealed.

"Huh?" Stonekit looked at the two.

"Oh you don't know? Well you're a kit, so we expected, every time an apprentice becomes a warriors, during their vigil, a spirit from StarClan will come down from the skies and talk with you! They can talk about anything, your new life as a warrior, love, battles, and all kinds of things! Blazeshadow, me and Echoleaf's father told me that his father, Emberstep, came down to him to talk about attacking RippleClan for extra prey, since at that time, prey was very short, and he followed his orders, and RainClan had a huge supply of fish for a moon!" Stormheart sighed dreamily.

"Wow! I can't wait until I'm a warrior!" Stonekit's eyes gleamed.

"Clan! I am now announcing the patrol to the Gathering!" Adderstar's voice rang out.

Echoleaf looked at Stonekit.

"Now you only have to wait one moon," She mewed, the Gathering marked the end of this moon.

Stonekit bounced up and ran to Roseheart, who was looking at Reedkit and Birchkit in the medicine den from the nursery.

Roseheart purred thoughtfully around Stonekit.

Adderstar began announcing names.

"Bouncestorm, Honeypaw, Mothpaw, Boulderpaw, Shaderunner…..." Adderstar pointed at cats

"When will I be able to go to Gathering?" Stonekit asked.

"When you are an apprentice, I'm happy that you stayed behind instead of leaving the den to only get shredded by a fox," Roseheart mewed, staring back at Reedkit and Birchkit. "Sagegrass says they'll get better, but I'm sure I'll never be able to look at them the same after what they've done,"

Stonekit nodded, joyful that he did something good.

"Get some rest," Roseheart settled back in deeper to the den.

Stonekit nodded and fell back asleep in the nest.

Stonekit woke up to total chaos, dens were being ripped open by RockClan warriors, and warriors and apprentices were being dragged out and clawed to death.

Stonekit looked at Roseheart, who was still fast asleep and poked her pelt with a claw, she jerked awake.

"RockClan warriors are attacking!" Stonekit whimpered.

Roseheart's eyes widened, and she shoved Stonekit deep into the moss, she stood guard.

"What about Birchkit and Reedkit?" Stonekit looked at the medicine cat den.

Roseheart flinched.

"They will have to fend off for themselves," Roseheart took a shaky breath.

Stonekit nodded and shrank deeper in the nest.

Soon, a black she cat jumped in and clawed Roseheart's eyes, Roseheart shrieked and clawed back.

"Looking for your siblings, kit?" She smirked evilly, Stonekit shuddered and pressed his body against nursery wall.

"You're next," the black she cat tossed Roseheart aside and lunged for Stonekit.

Boulderpaw then lunged in and raked the black she cat's eyes, she roared and bit down on his pelt.

Stonekit pressed deeper into the moss, but he fell down a rabbit hole.

"Help!" He yowled as he slipped down the rabbit hole.

"Got you!" Boulderpaw sunk his teeth in Stonekit's scruff and hauled him out.

"Thank StarClan," Stonekit gasped.

Roseheart was grappling the black she cat, finally the black she cat hissed and ran off.

"Oh good, you're safe, thank you Boulderpaw," Roseheart thanked the grey and white tabby tom and curled her tail around Stonekit again.

Stonekit looked up at his mother, her eyes were focused on the battle, Stonekit decided to copy her actions.

"Why is RockClan attacking us? Isn't Gathering night supposed to be peaceful?" Stonekit asked.

"That's very intelligent of you to ask Stonekit, but I'm not sure," Roseheart meowed.

Stonekit nodded and settled back into the nest and the curve of Roseheart's tail.

Weaselclaw, Sunwing, and Hazelberry stood at the nursery entrance to help fend off enemies.

Stonekit watched the battle anxiously, hoping to learn some new moves from the warriors, but soon, the battle ended, and Stonekit was only able to learn the forepaw strike that he had seen Swiftflight use on Breezeheart.

"Alright the battles' over, those who didn't come to the Gathering may come out," Blazeshadow's voice echoed around the clearing, cats began to leave their dens to question the leader of the unexpected battle.

"The Gathering did not go well, on our way home, we were ambushed by RockClan cats, and they followed us home," Adderstar growled, Sagegrass was shuffling around, patching up all the warriors with the last of her supplies, she sent Shinepaw and Lakepaw to go fetch herbs.

"Now those rascally kits and the battle lowered my supplies!" Sagegrass snapped.

"Things will get better," Cedarpaw reassured his mentor.

Stonekit looked around, the camp was very disfigured, dens were ripped open, blood splattered everywhere, he stepped out of the den to take a better look at the damage, Blizzardstrike bounded to Roseheart and licked her pelt affectionately.

"Glad to see you safe, Stonekit," Stonekit's attention was snapped around by Shaderunner, the dark grey tom looked at him.

Stonekit nodded and walked to Sagegrass's den, he took a peek inside.

"If those kits hadn't snuck out of camp I would have had a lot more herbs to help the injured warriors!" Sagegrass hissed, Cedarpaw wrapped his tail around his mentor.

"It wasn't your fault," Cedarpaw whispered, looking at Reedkit and Birchkit asleep on the dry moss.

Stonekit shook his head, trying to push the memories of his brothers coming home bloody and broken, he drew away from the medicine den.

A light rain was falling, Stonekit blinked and raced to the nursery, he didn't want to cause Sagegrass and Cedarpaw more trouble by getting sick, he layered himself in moss, and Roseheart brought a small pigeon for her and Stonekit, they ate in silence.

Stonekit liked the rain, it always rained here, which is how RainClan got its name, for the constant rain that fell.

The sun was beginning to rise, but the rain continued, he saw the Clan rebuilding the camp in the rain, our pelts were built thick so we could withstand the rain, but kits were still susceptible to getting sick from the rain.

"Why don't you go see if Birchkit and Reedkit are okay?" Roseheart suggested.

"I did, they're asleep in the medicine den," Stonekit mewed.

Oh," Roseheart put her head on her paws.

Stonekit tossed the remains of the pigeon out of the back entrance into the cascading river below it, the Clan always thought of making the nursery the apprentice den since kits could fall into the river from the back entrance, Stonekit paid no mind to it though.

"I do want to go see them though," Stonekit padded out of the den and into the medicine den.

"Oh Stonekit, please don't tell me you're sick," Sagegrass groaned at the stress.

"No, I'm okay, I just want to see Reedkit and Birchkit, can I see them?" he asked.

Sagegrass nodded and stood back to allow Stonekit to get to his brothers, they were asleep, as normal.

Stonekit lightly touched Birchkit with a paw, he shifted, but didn't wake.

"They're exhausted, best not to wake them," Cedarpaw mewed.

Stonekit nodded and padded out of the den and into the camp, where the rain was starting to dissipate.

"Great StarClan!" Cinderpaw and Squirrelpaw yowled as water rushed into the apprentice den, however most of it was mud.

"The apprentice den is flooding!" Lakepaw called, as mud rushed into the apprentice den.

Adderstar looked up from his place on the Rain Tree, he signaled to Shaderunner and Thistleleap to go to the apprentice den.

Stonekit watched as the two cats scraped mud out with their claws, and Thistleleap used a hollowed out branch to push himself through the mud, when he reached the end of the den, he tore a hole through the apprentice den, and mud flowed out and down the hill and into the river, after that, Shinepaw, Cinderpaw, and Lakepaw were covered in mud, and the apprentice den was covered in mud.

Cinderpaw moaned.

"We're going to have to fix this whole thing over again!" She growled.

Squirrelpaw and Lakepaw comforted their sister and began rebuilding nests and walls.

"They are such noble apprentices," Blazeshadow acknowledged.

Boulderpaw, Mothpaw, and Honeypaw crawled out from underneath a bbush, frsh kill in all three of their jaws.

"Where were you?" Adderstar asked.

"We went hunting, our mentors said we could go as long as we stayed together," Honeypaw replied, dropping her fresh kill on the pile.

"Please stay in camp the next time it rains, we never send patrols out on rainy days, and the rain will wash your and our scents away, so if you get lost, we can't do anything until the rain stop," Adderstar meowed.

"Yes Adderstar," Boulderpaw mewed.

Stonekit looked at the damage to the apprentice den. Everything was muddy and soggy, he wrinkled his nose, and no way would he want to sleep in there!

'How long does it take to fix it?" Stonekit asked Cinderpaw.

Cinderpaw snorted, "At least a day if you really want it clean," She explained.

"Oh," Stonekit flattened his ears.

"Stonekit! Come to the den!" Roseheart was calling to him.

"Okay!" Stonekit bounded over to Roseheart, Birchkit and Reedkit were up and standing, and marigold and goldenrod poultice covered them head to paw.

"Lakepaw and Shinepaw managed to find some," Birchkit muttered.

"Tomorrow you are going to be an apprentice Stonekit," Roseheart beamed.

Stonekit's jaws fell open, how could he forget? He glanced evilly at his denmates, Reedkit hissed.

"How come he gets to be an apprentice first? We're brothers!" Reedkit growled.

"Well, if you hadn't snuck out of camp, maybe you would have joined him," Roseheart smirked at the two kits.

"You're going to pay, Stonekit, just wait," Birchkit hissed.

"No one is going to pay because of the mistake you two made, Stonekit decided to be loyal, and therefore, he didn't suffer the same punishment you two made," Blizzardstrike walked in.

"Yes, father," Birchkit crouched low and flattened his ears annoyingly.

Blizzardstrike flicked his ear.

"I'm going to be watching your training with great interest, Stonekit," Blizzardstrike smiled at the grey tabby tom.

Stonekit puffed out his chest proudly, he had managed to make his father proud!

"Get some sleep," Roseheart shoed Blizzardstrike off, and Cedarpaw came in to take Reedkit and Birchkit back to the medicine den for further treatment.

Stonekit drifted into a deep sleep, a she cat stood before him in front of four cliffs, pointing in the cardinal directions, north, south, east, and west.

"Please," The she cat dipped her head and Stonekit followed the she cat up one of the cliffs, there, he sat at the edge of one of the cliffs, on his cliff, the rain fell, on the north-facing cliff, WildClan's scent was heavy there, and ruffled pelts and hisses came from their leader, on RippleClan's cliff, a river ran below it, carrying golden and silver fish, RippleClan's leader was calm and smooth pelted.

RockClan's cliff on the east-facing one was made out of tightly packed gravel and rocks, Stonekit sat on the south-facing cliff, overlooking the Clan leaders, suddenly, two forms appeared beside him.

"RockClan should leave!" RippleClan hissed.

"But there have always been four Clans in the land!" WildClan's leader called.

"What say you, RainClan?" WildClan's leader called.

Stonekit looked at the forms, they just stared back at him.

"RockClan has been breaking the warrior code," Stonekit started, his world vanished, the she cat stood before him again.

"When paws unite, they can destroy a Clan, one Clan will reject another, the third will object, two will push the fourth out, three will solve the matter," she mewed, her voice echoing.

"Stop saying the same thing! Tell me what you mean!" Stonekit wailed, but he was wide awake in his nest again, the dawn sky shining.

Reedkit and Birchkit were on the far right of him, maybe they were the two forms in the dream? But he didn't bother to ask once they were awake.

The rest of the Clan was still asleep though, he padded outside and sat at the edge of the rocky outcrop at the end of the mountain he camp was rested on, he wrapped his tail around his paws.

"Couldn't sleep?" Stonekit jumped at a voice behind him, it was Hazelberry.

"Oh, it was just a dream," Stonekit laughed nervously.

"Mmmhmm," The light grey tabby she cat sat beside him.

"What?" Stonekit glanced up at her.

"Nothing, I just heard footsteps, and from yesterday night's battle, I thought you were one of those WildClan intruders," She mewed.

Stonekit flicked an ear.

"I'm also really excited for my apprentice ceremony, I wonder who will be my mentor," Stonekit sighed.

"You've had a good kit life, nothing can go wrong during apprenticeship," Hazelberry meowed, looking at the golden/red/and purple sky.

"But my brothers! They were a burden to the Clan, and the reason Sagegrass had extra work," Stonekit mewed guiltily.

"Was it your fault though?" Hazelberry asked.

"Well…." Stonekit thought of when he promised not to tell the Clan that they had snuck out. "No! It's just that, I thought I could have done something to keep them from sneaking out,"

"And could you?" Hazelberry pressed.

"I might have been able to! Like, maybe if they had woken me up, I could have told Roseheart they were trying to sneak out,"

"But that never happened, Stonekit, you can't prevent everything from happening in this world, sometimes, things just happen, and we just have to keep going forward,  
Hazelberry lightly touched Stonekit on the shoulder with her tail tip.

"I might have been able to do _something_," Stonekit muttered.

Hazelberry just lightly dipped her head and padded to Blazeshadow, who was organizing the dawn and hunting patrols.

Roseheart padded to him.

"Good you're here, at first I thought you had snuck out of camp, and then I saw you with Hazelberry, maybe I shouldn't worry to much about you," Roseheart murmured.

"When's my apprentice ceremony?" Stonekit asked.

"Usually, Adderstar announces meetings after the dawn patrol comes back," Roseheart explained.

"Oh," Stonekit padded to the fresh kill pile and snatched off a squirrel, he began digging in.

"Can we have some please?" Birchkit was peering at him and the squirrel.

Stonekit flattened his ears and took two more hasty bites before allowing Birchkit and Reedkit to eat the squirrel.

"Hey! Stonekit! Congratulations on the apprenticing, we're going to have great times together," Boulderpaw and Mothpaw fell in beside him.

"I'm not an apprentice yet," Stonekit suppressed a sigh.

"Yeah, but you will be soon," Boulderpaw rested his tail on Stonekit's back, by that time, Stonekit was almost as big as them, he felt a rock hit his hindquarters, he turned around, Birchkit was pointing at Mothpaw with his tail, Stonekit just flicked his tail at him, and continued on with the other apprentices.

"When's the patrol coming back?" Stonekit bounced up and down in the nursery.

"Just wait, dear, patience is key for being an apprentice," Roseheart drew her tongue over Stonekit's head.

Stonekit looked outside, dark grey clouds were coming in.

Windrunner growled.

"That hunting patrol better get here soon, Brackenheart just had the last piece of fresh kill, and I'm starving, and I will refuse to eat soggy prey,"

"Elders and kits, Windrunner, elders and kits," Stagshade mewed.

After a long time, the rain was pouring, and by that time, both patrols had come back.

"All cats, old enough to withstand the rain, gather beneath the Rain Tree for a Cln meeting!" Adderstar roared above the rain.

As the cats gathered, he spoke.

"We have a new apprentice today, we might have been able to have three, but the two are punished, and Stonekit is very loyal to be here today," Blazeshadow mewed.

"Stonekit has reached the age of six moons, and it is time for him to become an apprentice," Adderstar began.

"Shaderunner, you have had excellent training from Mintheart, and you have proven to be strong and swift, I hope you pass on all you know to Stonepaw," Adderstar finished.

Stonepaw ran up to Shaderunner and touched noses, they were quite good friends and Stonepaw was happy to be his apprentice.

"Glad to be your mentor, Stonepaw," Shaderunner purred.

"Stonepaw! Stonepaw!" The Clan cheered happily, Stonepaw caught a glimpse of Birchkit and Reedkit's eyes flaring at him, but he paid no mind, he was just happy to be an apprentice.

**Yay! Finally finished, Im really sorry it took so long for this next chapter, im on spring break, so ya got to spend it wisely! -Darkwing**


	5. Chapter 3 Punishments and New Friends

Chapter 3

After the ceremony, Shaderunner had said they were going to train tomorrow, and that Stonepaw was allowed to rest today.

The rain was still coming down, Stonepaw saw Birchkit and Reedkit whispering to one another, Stonepaw got suspicious.

"Hey!" He bounded over to them, Birchkit and Reedkit reared back, screeched, and fell on their backs. "Oh, sorry," Stonepaw nudged them back on their paws.

"What's the big idea?" Reedkit bared his teeth.

"Sorry, I just wanted to regroup with my brothers," Stonepaw twitched his pelt.

"Why? Apprentice life too hard for you? We'll be right with you soon!" Birchkit snapped.

Stonepaw was taken aback, he didn't know his siblings could be so heartless!

"Oh… okay then," Stonepaw slunk back into the rain, hiding in a bush, and since the rain didn't do good with visibility, he was able to see Birchkit and Reedkit go back.

Stonepaw padded to the apprentice den, it was still covered in mud, he settled in a nest beside Mothpaw and Boulderpaw, he flattened his ears at the fact that he and Boulderpaw were the only toms in the den.

"Told you you'd make it to an apprentice, and don't worry, your brothers are quite useless t you anyways, right? We'll protect you," Boulderpaw flicked his tail.

"I don't need protecting, I can fend for myself," Stonepaw mewed.

"That's good spirit," Mothpaw mewed next to him.

Stonepaw looked around, many of the nests were empty.

"A few of our mentors said that we wouldn't be training today because of the heavy rain, no apprentice likes muddy paws!" Honeypaw mewed from behind Mothpaw.

"Oh," Stonepaw winced as a soaked Cinderpaw came in with a mouse, she wolfed it down hungrily.

"My mentor said I could eat after I did two patrols and training," She mewed between bites.

"Wow," Stonepaw's eyes widened. "_Two _patrols?"

"Yeah, the border patrol, and the second hunting patrol," Cinderpaw looked at him.

"Apprentices like us get a hard life, but don't worry, your brothers-," Boulderpaw started.

"Will you stop mentioning my brothers?!" Stonepaw growled, "Sure they have done something bad, but you don't need to rub it in my face!"

"Yeah, Boulderpaw, you've been mentioning Birchkit and Reedkit for a while now," Honeypaw narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, okay, you're right, I _might _have been saying bad things about Birchkit and Reedkit, I'll stop now," Boulderpaw promised.

"Good," Stonepaw relaxed.

The rain was beginning to clear up, what he could see out of the den was Dawnsky, Blazeshadow, and their first litter of kits, Echoleaf and Stormheart were talking.

"At least _you _don't have messed up siblings," Stonepaw mewed into Boulderpaw's ear.

Boulderpaw twitched his ear, and continued looking, soon after a while, the group separated and proceeded to their duties.

"Probably just a family meeting," Boulderpaw shrugged.

"But then why didn't they ask you, Mothpaw, and Honeypaw to join them?" Stonepaw inquired.

"Probably because we're still apprentices, warriors get the privilege of doing things we can't, so… maybe they're planning something for a patrol?" Boulderpaw glanced at Stonepaw.

Squirrelpaw poked her head into the den.

"Cinderpaw, our mentors want us to take the assessment now, I already have Lakepaw and Shinepaw out here and we just need you," She mewed.

Cinderpaw grumbled something under her breath before padding out with her sisters.

"Now it's just us if they pass, Stonepaw mewed, as he watched the departing she cats.

"Yeah, and there are rumors that Swiftflight might be expecting Adderstar's kits soon," Mothpaw mewed.

"Where'd you hear _that _from?" Honeypaw looked at her sister.

"I have very sharp ears, and I might have been eating a sparrow under the Rain Tree one day," she smirked.

Boulderpaw laughed.

"And what if I heard the rumor of when Adderstar only has two lives left from Sagegrass," He mewed.

"That's… a little bit sad, Boulderpaw," Mothpaw mewed.

Stonepaw nodded in agreement.

Boulderpaw just shrugged.

"I'll just be happy if we get new apprentices," Mothpaw mewed.

Stonepaw sighed, the sun was starting to go down, and the rain had stopped completely, he dashed outside, Boulderpaw, Mothpaw, and Honeypaw at his tail.

Shaderunner and Whiteflash intercepted them.

"Stonepaw, come on, we're training, Blazeshadow said he at least wants some training done today, so I'll tour you of the territory," Shaderunner beckoned to him with his tail.

Whiteflash took Honeypaw out to train as well.

Shaderunner lead the way as he showed Stonepaw the WildClan and RippleClan borders,

"RockClan territory is behind WildClan, so we don't worry about them too much, but after the attack, we have begun to take out more patrols," Shaderunner explained.

Stonepaw looked at four trees gathered at the edge of RippleClan territory.

"What that?" He asked.

"Oh, that's the Gathering trees, each tree has a name corresponding to their Clan, our tree is called Lightning Tree, RockClan's is Dust Tree, RippleClan's is the River Tree, and WildClan's is the Tiger Tree," Shaderunner explained before continuing.

Shaderunner padded deeper in the territory to a damp clearing, it was made out of a dirt floor, a large, tall, flat rock at the side, and there he saw Honeypaw and Boulderpaw training with their mentors.

"That's the Storm Clearing, that's where all apprentices train," Shaderunner mewed. "Let's go back,"

Stonepaw nodded and raced back to camp with Shaderunner.

"Hi, Stonepaw," Mothpaw greeted as he padded back into the clearing.

"Didn't you go training as well?" Stonepaw asked.

"No, my mentor just wants me to stay in camp the whole day," she replied.

"Cool," Stonepaw padded past the fresh kill pile and into the apprentice den.

He replenished the moss in his nest with fresh bundles and lined it with feathers.

"Remaking your nest?" Stonepaw's ears pricked as he heard Boulderpaw's voice.

"Yes,' He threw on another bundle of moss and feathers.

"Guess it's time we do too," Boulderpaw and Mothpaw began tearing out their old moss and putting in new moss from the pile by the river.

"The river keeps the moss from drying up," Mothpaw explained.

Stonepaw nodded, he understood that concept.

"Mothpaw!" Stagshade called.

"Yes?" Mothpaw called back.

"Brackenheart wants his ticks out," Stagshade answered.

Mothpaw groaned before setting her bundle down and padding to the medicine den before going to the elders den.

Stonepaw wrinkled his nose as the scent of mouse bile bathed his nose.

"I've only cleaned Brackenheart of ticks once, and believe me, it's not that bad, maybe just one or two ticks, I promise," Boulderpaw sighed.

Stonepaw looked at him, he hoped he was right.

"We passed!" Cinderpaw, Squirrelpaw, Shinepaw, and Lakepaw burst into camp, pelts fizzling with excitement.

"All cats old enough to withstand the rain, gather beneath the Rain Tree for a Clan meeting!" Adderstar sat next to Blazeshadow as the ceremony began.

"We have four new warriors who have passed their assessments today," Adderstar beamed.

"I, Adderstar, leader of RainClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn,"

"Cinderpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Adderstar gazed at the ginger she cat.

"I do," Cinderpaw's eyes sparkled.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, from this moment on you shall be known as Cindersong, StarClan honors your kindness and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan," Adderstar rested his muzzle on Cindersong's head, and she licked his shoulder.

"Shinepaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do,"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, from this moment on, you shall be known as Shinefrost, StarClan honors your enthusiasm and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan," Adderstar repeated the same ritual to Shinefrost.

"Lakepaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Adderstar turned to the she cat.

"I do," Lakepaw mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, from this moment on, you shall be known as Lakewind, StarClan honors your forethought and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan," Adderstar rested his muzzle on Lakewind's head and she licked his shoulder.

"And finally, Squirrelpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?" Adderstar faced the last apprentice.

"I do," She mewed proudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Squirrelpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Squirreltail, StarClan honors your intelligence and integrity,' Adderstar preformed the ritual on the last apprentice before the Clan cheered their names.

"Cindersong! Squirreltail! Shinefrost! Lakewind! Cindersong! Squirreltail! Shinefrost! Lakewind!" cheers went up among the Clan.

Stormheart and Echoleaf lead the four new warrior away.

"Enjoy your experience with the warriors of StarClan," Echoleaf smiled warmly.

Cindersong dipped her head and padded away.

"Come on Stonepaw! The day is ending," Boulderpaw called to Stonepaw as the sun set.

"Okay!" Stonepaw raced to the apprentice den and fell asleep as the night sky dawned upon them.

Stonepaw was woken up to the shuffling of paws, that was when he realized he wasn't in the apprentice den, there was moss in his mouth and wrapped up in some of the vines that drew by the river.

"Rise and shine! _Brother_," Reedkit stood over him.

Stonepaw spat the moss out.

"What are you doing?! Where am I?" Stonepaw struggled in the tight grip of the vines.

"Making you pay, you remember what we said right?" Birchkit's eyes glittered wildly.

"What did I ever do to you?" Stone paw, he felt it become thin underneath his weight, he smirked.

"You! You didn't go with us, and we got punished!" Birchkit hissed.

Stonepaw remembered Hazelberry hurling questions at him, he had an idea, he could end this conversation quickly and possibly manage to escape, these were just kits right?

"Well I didn't suggest leaving camp, right?" Stonepaw replied coolly.

"Don't play smart with us! We told you not to cause a scene!" Reedkit hesitated a bit.

"I didn't, I just stared at your body when Blizzardstrike brought you back, and I pretended that nothing happened," Stonepaw mewed.

"Well you could have said something that we had left the camp!" Birchkit shoved his face into his. "What do you say to that?"

"I kept my promise, I promised not to tell anyone, and I didn't," Stonepaw shoved his face back and freed himself of the vines, his brothers gasped.

"A cat can't tie vines together, which makes you crowfood when we get back to camp," Stonepaw picked up his struggling brothers, sure they were the same age, but Stonepaw was the biggest.

"Roseheart!" His yowl woke everyone up.

"Yes?" She padded out of the den, she gasped when she saw Stonepaw with Reedkit and Birchkit.

'These two were trying to kill me, trying to tie me up and shove me into the river, Adderstar, please," Stonepaw parted for the brown tom to punish them.

"Let us go!" Birchkit clawed Stonepaw's muzzle, drawing slight blood.

"Kits, this is the second time you broke the warrior code, by disrespecting your clanmates," Adderstar's voice made Reedkit shiver.

"Sneaking out of camp isn't part of the warrior code," Birchkit spat.

"That's another punishment for talking back to your leader, when you do become apprentices, you will be assigned to clean Brackenheart of ticks for a whole moon," Adderstar growled. "That means no proper training for a moon,"

"You can't do this to us!" Reedkit hissed.

"You did it to yourselves," Stonepaw tossed them to Roseheart, who took them into the nursery.

""Stonepaw!" Boulderpaw padded to him.

"Yeah?" Stonepaw licked his paws.

"What was it like?" Mothpaw padded to him wide eyed.

"Nothing, cats aren't made to tie vines together, so I made it out easily," Stonepaw shrugged.

""Huh, It's that easy," Honeypaw looked down.

Stonepaw smiled and padded to the apprentice den to sleep till dawn.

**Well then, that proves how evil siblings can be, huh? Glad I got this done in one day, I'll be typing more once spring break is over, dont forget to review and submit OCs to me in PM, forms are on my profile page! -Darkwing**


	6. Chapter 4 The Second Initiation

Chapter 4

"Wake up!" Shaderunner's hiss filled the apprentice den and made Stonepaw and Honeypaw jolt awake,

"Your mentors are waiting," Shaderunner mewed, turning to the now awake Honeypaw and Boulderpaw. "You, come with me," he turned to Stonepaw.

Stonepaw nodded and heaved himself out of his nest, he followed Shaderunner through the damp undergrowth to the Storm Clearing.

'It just rained so be careful," Shaderunner advised, stepping through the mud, "But RainClan warriors are trained to fight in the rain,"

Stonepaw nodded and sat down.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Three battle moves," Shaderunner mewed, swishing his tail. "RockClan and WildClan are major threats and it's a priority to teach our apprentices to fight,"

"I understand," Stonepaw flinched as memories of his shredded brothers flooded back into his mind.

"First, before we start any training, you must go through the second stage of apprentice initiation," Shaderunner lowered his head.

"What do I do?" Stonepaw asked.

Shaderunner raised a paw and bit into the tip, drawing blood.

"Do the same," He instructed.

Stonepaw nodded and bit into the tip of his paw, a stream of blood came out.

"Ok now follow me," Shaderunner limped to a crystal clear pool in the side of the Storm Clearing.

Shaderunner lowered his paw into the pool, he motioned to Stonepaw to do the same, and Stonepaw nodded and dipped his bleeding paw in and watched as the blood clouded the pool, turning it red.

"Spirits of StarClan, I am a noble RainClan warrior, trained by Mintheart, this is Stonepaw, my third apprentice, I have past trained Blazeshadow and Cedarbreeze, and Adderstar has assigned me this new apprentice, please guide him with your wisdom and may his heart lie in your paws," Shaderunner closed his eyes.

Stonepaw gasped, the blood in the water glowed a bright blue, connecting their paws together, and Stonepaw felt energy surge through his limbs as the blue became a dark violet color, it grabbed evilly at Stonepaw.

"Stonepaw," Stonepaw turned to look at his mentor, whose eyes were glowing a dark violet.

"What's happening?" Stonepaw whispered.

"Don't fear, I have been give the power of StarClan for me to ask you one question," Shaderunner's mew spoke a million voices.

Stonepaw swallowed hard and nodded, not daring to remove his paw.

"Do you promise to be loyal to your mentor and RainClan, and respect my training at all times?" the deep violet cloud of blood lashed out at Stonepaw, and Stonepaw knew he was forced to tell the truth.

"I promise," Stonepaw vowed solemnly.

The deep violet cloud faded to blue, to red again, Shaderunner's eyes turned back to their original gold color.

"You have just sworn your life to RainClan, and to me, this promise will last till the end of apprenticeship, if you break this promise you will be punished, usually by death, by StarClan, keep in mind this is to enforce the warrior code towards apprentices to make sure they won't break the code anytime during their full lives, and this is also to teach you discipline, the promise will last until you become a full warrior" Shaderunner meowed, pulling his paw out of the water, which was now clear.

Stonepaw pulled his out to.

"I understand," Stonepaw mewed. "Can we train please?"

Shaderunner smiled and lead him away from the pool.

"First move is the forepaw slash, rear up on your paws and slash with your forepaw, use your tail for balance," Shaderunner demonstrated the move.

Stonepaw copied, perfecting the move after another attempt.

"Very good," Shaderunner praised. "Next move is the belly rake, this works especially if you get pinned, scrabble at the opponents belly with your hind claws, they will eventually get off you I'll try it on you,"

Shaderunner leaped onto Stonepaw, and Stonepaw scrabbled at his mentor's belly with sheathed paws, Shaderunner suppressed a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"What?" Stonepaw looked puzzled at his mentor.

"I'm sorry, it's just that when I'm not being clawed in my belly, I'm actually kind of ticklish," He confessed, face hot.

Stonepaw tilted his head.

"Oh… okay?" Stonepaw stood up as Shaderunner stepped off him.

"I'm sorry, you did good, let's move on to the final move, the leap and hold, it works best for enemies who are bigger than you, what you do is that you look for any good opportunity to leap onto your opponent's back, you can scrabble at their spine until they decide to fling you off, it will happen very often and you need to be prepared to get back on your paws as soon as possible, in training you're not allowed to use claws, so when I fling you off, I'll give you some time to get back on your paws, keep in mind it won't be like this in battle, so keep that in mind," Shaderunner got into a crouch, ready to spring.

Stonepaw readied himself as his mentor crashed down on him, pawing furiously.

Stonepaw pawed his flank and used the belly rake to get his mentor off him, then, he whipped around and leapt onto his mentor's back and wrapped his paws around Shaderunner's belly for balance, his mentor thrashed around, then Stonepaw felt himself flying in the air, his back hit the trunk of a tree and he got the wind knocked out of him, he gasped and struggled to his paws dizzily.

By the time he had regained straight vision, his mentor was already on top of him, Stonepaw gasped as the air was knocked out of him again.

"You weren't quick enough," hissed Shaderunner.

"The air was knocked out of me!" Stonepaw rasped, twitching his pelt annoyed.

Shaderunner shrugged.

"You still got to be on your paws in a heartbeat," Shaderunner mewed.

"Got it," Stonepaw groaned and heaved himself to his paws.

"We're going to try again and again until you get it," Shaderunner growled.

Stonepaw nodded and crouched again, Shaderunner didn't wait and he leaped onto Stonepaw and pawed his side, Stonepaw jumped up and pawed his mentor's face with his back legs, and when Shaderunner was dazed, he leaped onto his mentor's back and clung on by wrapping his legs around his mentor, his mentor took no chances and flung him off immediately, Stonepaw landed flat on the ground and sprang to his paws, he ran the opposite direction because of dizziness and when his vision cleared, he raced to meet Shaderunner and leaped onto his back, pawing at his spine.

"Okay, Okay, you win," Shaderunner surrendered and Stonepaw jumped off him.

"Very good, go back to camp and eat, I'm going hunting," Shaderunner disappeared into the bushes, Stonepaw felt the darkness of the trees close around him, he felt peace and fear.

_I have to get back to camp!_ Stonepaw whipped around and raced to the camp, on his way, he ran into a grey and white shape, he stepped back.

"Boulderpaw!" Stonepaw relaxed at seeing his friend.

"Hi! Did you have the mentor/apprentice ritual yet?" He asked.

"Yes," Stonepaw replied.

Boulderpaw's gaze suddenly sharpened.

"What color were your mentor's eyes?" he hissed.

Stonepaw shrank back at his friends' harshness.

"Deep violet, why?" Stonepaw shuddered.

Boulderpaw's gaze widened and then he relaxed.

"Adderstar and Sagegrass have had reports that cats with glowing red eyes are dangerous, be careful," Boulderpaw whisked his tail and padded to his mentor on the far right of him.

Stonepaw twitched an ear and padded back to camp.

When he arrived, Roseheart was waiting for him.

"Hi Stonepaw, I have great news!" Roseheart exclaimed.

Stonepaw tilted his head.

"I'm expecting a new litter of kits!" She purred happily.

Stonepaw's eyes brightened, then they sparkled lie pure starlight.

"That's great news!" He purred around his mother.

Roseheart licked Stonepaw's head.

"I hope Reedkit and Birchkit are out of the nursery by the time these kits come," She murmured.

Stonepaw nodded, _I hope I'm a warrior by the time they are apprentices,_ Stonepaw caught a glimpse of Reedkit and Birchkit and they were, for once very happy, he purred lowly.

Stonepaw caught a glimpse of Swiftflight padding into the nursery, he looked behind Roseheart.

"Oh, Swiftflight is expecting kits also," Roseheart looked at the white, cinnamon ear tipped she cat padding into the nursery.

"They are Adderstar's right?" Stonepaw looked at Roseheart.

"Yes, why?" Roseheart tilted her head.

"Just wondering," Stonepaw flicked his tail before padding to Reedkit and Birchkit, they shrank back.

"So-Sorry, Stonepaw!" Reedkit blurted out.

Stonepaw sighed.

"It's no problem, I don't blame you, I'm just glad you're sorry," Stonepaw looked at Birchkit, who was staring at Mothpaw behind him.

"Stone-" Birchkit began, still looking at Mothpaw's dark brown pelt.

"No! Birchkit…" Stonepaw glared at him.

Birchkit jolted his attention back to Stonepaw.

"No is no, if you like Mothpaw, you should tell her yourself," Stonepaw hissed

"But I'm embarrassed!" Wailed Birchkit.

Stonepaw looked at his brothers, they were much smaller than him since they didn't train like he did.

"Do you want me to embarrass you more?" Stonepaw twitched his tail.

Birchkit glared at him.

"Just you wait-" He growled.

"I'm just kidding, just tell her yourself," Stonepaw swished his tail and padded away.

Cedarpaw, now Cedarstorm, raced to the nursery with herbs in his jaws, Stonepaw parted to let him pass, Cedarstorm smiled and gave the herbs to the two queens.

Stonepaw walked to the fresh kill pile and picked out a mouse, he planned to eat, but thought better and took it to Sagegrass.

"Thank you, Stonepaw," She dipped her head and continued sorting herbs.

Stonepaw took a deep breath, then padded back to the fresh kill pile and took a juicy vole for himself.

The sun was beginning to set, Boulder and his sisters joined him at a large peak at tall hill and together, they watched the sun set.

"We really shouldn't be procrastinating, rumor has it that Adderstar caught RockClan warriors _again _and they managed to kill a warrior named Minnowear, and that we are going to battle _again_" Honeypaw flicked her ear towards the camp.

Boulderpaw sighed.

"Honeypaw, you always have the latest rumors," Boulderpaw got to his paws. "But you're right, let's go get some rest,"

Stonepaw nodded and raced back to camp, the three siblings behind him.

When he got back to the camp, the Can was gathered around the body of Sunwing.

"What happened?" He gaped, and the other members of the dusk hunting patrol were covered in deep gashes, Sunwing was the only one who was unconscious,

"Ambushed by RockClan," Weaselclaw and Squirreltail rasped.

Sagegrass hissed angrily.

"That's the last of the marigold, I've done all I can for you three, it would be better for StarClan to take Sunwing now, but I still have some hope," Sagegrass lashed her tail in anger, Cedarstorm remained calm.

"Come on, we don't need to watch this," Boulderpaw guided Stonepaw into the apprentice den and he settled beside Boulderpaw and drifted into sleep.

**Sorry it came out so late! I've been getting Writer's Black and Blank Space Syndrome, sorry I didn't post this sooner, I've gotten three OCs for Swiftflights kits, and you can PM me kits for Roseheart's kits, only three will be chosen! Good luck! -Darkwing**


	7. Chapter 5 Mouse Bile and Honored

Chapter 4

Stonepaw was in a very foggy, starlit area, nine cats stood in front of him, he turned around to see Adderstar, Stonepaw gasped and stepped back.

"With this life I give you reading the emotions of other, while you can never know what others are thinking, you can always know how they feel," A light brown tabby she cat touched her nose to Adderstar's head,, Stonepaw watched at his leader spasm with pain, and he cried out.

"This was Adderstar's leader ceremony," Stonepaw jumped back to see the black she cat again behind him.

"Please don't tell me the same thing over again," begged Stonepaw

This time, the black she cat had beautiful winds sprouting out of her back, Stonepaw gazed at them in awe.

"I see you have taken an interest in my wings, when you join StarClan, you receive them based on your name, my name is Cloudshade, I'm sorry I never properly introduced myself," she flexed her wings, Stonepaw noticed that her wings were a fluffy dark grey color and was made of clouds.

"You are witnessing Adderstar's leader ceremony because it a memory of the Clan, StarClan keeps these memories safe so that when cats join StarClan, they have memories of the Clan," Cloudshade sharpened her eyes, then the vision of Adderstar fizzled to Stonepaw standing over Reedkit and Birchkit, he felt a pang of guilt.

"I never meant for that to happen," he whispered.

"We all have our regrets, but the past is past, look up to the future, for it will bring great things," Cloudshade rested her head on Stonepaw's head and she faded away, leaving Stonepaw wandering in the darkness until he was awake in his nest.

Boulderpaw was beginning to stir in his nest, he looked over at the sleeping forms of Mothpaw and Honeypaw.

Stonepaw quickly got to his paws and jumped out of the den, where Blazeshadow was assigning the dawn patrol.

"Mothpaw, Stagshade, and Echoleaf- Hunting patrol," Blazeshadow finished, Stagshade bounded into the apprentice den and then came back out with a drowsy Mothpaw.

Shaderunner walked up to him.

"Come on, I'm teaching you hunting today, and maybe a few battle moves," Shaderunner whisked his apprentice with a swish of his tail.

When they got to the Storm Clearing, Stonepaw noticed the hunting patrol of Windrunner, Dawnsky, and Hazelberry.

"Okay, watch Dawnsky," Shaderunner pointed to the tortoiseshell she cat with his tail, Stonepaw studied her form and she pounced on a vole, killing it in a bite.

"I'll try," Stonepaw shuffled his paws.

Shaderunner grabbed an orange leaf, he set it down a few tail lengths away from Stonepaw.

"Pretend this leaf is prey, try and copy Dawnsky's form, I'll help you where you need it later," Shaderunner leapt onto the flat rock in the Storm Clearing and observed Stonepaw.

Stonepaw was aware that his mentor was watching him, his paws shook with nervousness as he crouched down and straightened his tail so it wasn't high in the air, he advanced to the leaf, trying to avoid dry leaf-bare leaves and he adjusted his angle so his scent wouldn't blow to the prey, he got closer and he pounced, landing square on the leaf.

"How was that?" he called to Shaderunner.

"You're too close to the leaf, if it was actual prey, it would have already seen you a long time ago, and your legs were a little bit wobbly, are you okay? Do you need to see Sagegrass?" He looked at Stonepaw with concern in his eyes.

"No no, I'm alright, I'll try again," Stonepaw readjusted himself and tried to pounce a little farther away, landed neatly on the leaf.

"That' good, lets try it for real now," Shaderunner beckoned to him and lead him to a clump of dry, willowy ferns. "Can you scent anything?"

Stonepaw tasted the air, he was sure there was a sharp tang of prey from the left side of the ferns.

"Yes, there's a scent over there," he nodded to the left clump of ferns, he looked at Shaderunner, Shaderunner just nodded and Stonepaw walked towards it.

Stonepaw crouched and he walked to the ferns, he noticed it quivered every time he took a step closer, he saw a grey head peek out, he lunged for it and he slammed his paws between it's body, it screeched loudly, deafening Stonepaw, he leaned in and bit it's neck, it immediately stopped struggling.

"I got it!" he smiled proudly as he showed his mouse to Shaderunner.

"Good, two more pieces of prey and we can go back," he mewed.

"What about my battle training?" Stonepaw asked, eyes wide.

"That can wait, today was all about hunting so that you can go on hunting patrols," Shaderunner flicked his tail to some plants, Stonepaw nodded.

A few moments later, Stonepaw had caught another mouse and had managed to impress Shaderunner by catching a squirrel, which he proudly carried into camp, head high.

He bounded to Blizzardstrike.

"Look what I caught on my first time hunting!" Stonepaw smiled and dropped the squirrel at Blizzardstrike's paws, his father purred proudly.

"Good job, how's battle training going for you?" he questioned.

"It's great! I'm learning so much," he smiled.

"Good," Blizzardstrike nudged Stonepaw away, "Go take that to Brackenheart or Roseheart or Cedarstorm or Sagegrass, they'll be happy for the prey,"

Stonepaw smiled and picked up his catch and bounded to the nursery, he showed his prey to Roseheart.

"I caught this!" He smiled.

"Very good, Stonepaw," she smiled and took a bite of the squirrel, Swiftflight came to join her, thanking Stonepaw for the prey, he padded out to see that it was starting to rain.

"Stonepaw!" He heard voices, he turned to see Mothpaw and Boulderpaw rushing to him, they leaped on top of him and bowled him over, they all fell over laughing.

"Day's almost over, we're going to go night hunting, we asked Adderstar, and he said we could after the rain stopped, want to come?" Boulderpaw smiled warmly at Stonepaw.

"Sure!" Stonepaw smiled, getting to his paws.

"Want to share this pigeon with us?" Honeypaw was holding a big pigeon in her jaws, Boulderpaw and Mothpaw smiled and Stonepaw was invited to share with them, he immediately noticed how hungry he was when he laid his eyes on that pigeon, he took a few bites, enjoying every bit of it.

"Stonepaw! Brackenheart needs his ticks out!" Stonepaw perked his ears at Shaderunner's call.

"Don't worry, Brackenheart usually doesn't have many ticks, just go to medicine den, ask for some mouse bile and search through Brackenheart's pelt for ticks, then rub the bile in, they'll fall right off!" Mothpaw laughed nervously, "Every apprentice has to do this duty sometime, and Brackenheart is really old and she'll probably be on her way to Star-"

'Okay, got it," Stonepaw cut her off and padded to the medicine den.

"Stonepaw? What brings you here?" Cedarstorm looked up from his nest beside his sleeping mentor.

"I need mouse bile please," he mewed.

"Oh? Cleaning Brackenheart for the first time? Don't worry, it isn't that bad, just don't eat the mouse bile and make sure to wash your paws right away after," Cedarstorm rose to his paws and scraped the foul scented substance onto a leaf and held it out to Stonepaw, who took it into his jaws and raced to the elders den, where he saw Brackenheart scratching roughly at his pelt, sending strands of black and white fur everywhere.

"Oh, Stonepaw, glad you're here," he let out a sigh of relief.

Stonepaw relaxed at the calm voice of the elder, he set the leaf of mouse bile on the ground and began searching through Brackenheart's pelt, really near the part where he was scratching the most, Stonepaw managed to find a giant tick in Brackenheart's side, above a large scar, Stonepaw dabbed his paw in the mouse bile and rubbed it into Brackenheart's pelt and the tick immediately fell off onto the floor and cringed, Stonepaw shoved it away and continued to search, he had uncovered three more ticks before Brackenheart felt relieved.

"Thank you, Stonepaw, I feel so much better," Brackenheart lay down in his nest and immediately fell asleep, Stonepaw sighed and tossed the leaf into the river, he walked back into the apprentice den.

"Get out! You stink!" Honeypaw immediately shoved Stonepaw out.

"Did you wash your paws?" Boulderpaw was covering his nose with his paws, Mothpaw was sleeping, but she groaned.

"Oh sorry," Stonepaw's face got hot with embarrassment and he ran to the river too let the cool water cleanse his paws.

"Did someone drop mouse bile?" Weaselclaw and Lakewind wrinkled their noses and cats retreated into their dens, Stonepaw hung his head as he saw the fragments of mouse bile tracked through the camp.

"Sorry!" he called back.

"Stonepaw!" He heard the roar of Adderstar in his den under the Rain Tree.

Stonepaw gulped, _I'm in trouble now…._ He shuddered as he took small steps back into the camp, covering the mouse bile with soil.

"What did you do?!" Adderstar growled, the whole Clan was covering their noses or burying their noses in sage to hide from the hideous scent.

"You scared all the prey away with your stink!" Stormheart yowled.

Sagegrass just laughed.

"It's a common apprentice mistake, after all it was his first time, just let him go this time, next time you can punish him a little," she let out a _mrrow _of laughter.

Adderstar lashed his tail, but his gaze softened a bit.

"Very well, just don't do it again," He mewed.

Stonepaw shoved the fragments of mouse bile deep in the earth and shoved earth over it, then he washed his paws again in the river.

"I won't do it again, I promise," he meowed as he padded to the apprentice den and the rain began to stop.

"You had better not!" Boulderpaw forgave Stonepaw and together, they shoved the tiny pieces of mouse bile away out of the den and into the river.

"At least you didn't eat the mouse bile," Mothpaw muttered.

"Oh yeah! Remember when you did that, Boulderpaw? Cinderpaw wouldn't sleep next to you for days!" Honeypaw laughed.

Stonepaw smiled, these cats were easily forgiven, and he liked that.

"That wasn't my fault though! Stonepaw was only lucky that Cedarstorm told him not eat it! And I was the first one to take Brackenheart's ticks out and I got no directions from my mentor or Cedarstorm!" He hissed.

"Okay! Sorry," Honeypaw buried her nose into her nest and laughed into it.

"The sun's going down, let's do that night hunt before it rains again, it always does," Boulderpaw motioned for everyone to get to their paws.

"Yeah, let's go," Mothpaw jumped beside Stonepaw, and the four left for the forest, letting their mentors know where they were going before they left.

Stonepaw leaned to Mothpaw.

"Birchkit likes you, you know," he whispered.

"I know," she murmured back.

"How?" He perked his ears.

"You don't think I can't hear you yelling at your brothers?" she laughed softly.

"Do you like him back?" Stonepaw looked at her with wide eyes.

"After what he's done? Punished three times almost! Of course not," she smiled warmly.

Stonepaw nodded slowly, he didn't want to ask the dark brown she cat who she liked, because he didn't want to embarrass her in any way.

"Okay! Let's hunt here," Stonepaw's thoughts were interrupted by Boulderpaw's yowl.

Stonepaw nodded and began hunting, stalking like in training, he immediately scented something, not the usual like mouse or vole, he stalked closer and pounced where the scent was strongest, a storm of spotted wings fluttered in his face, he yelped in surprise.

Stonepaw bit its spine and it went limp.

"Hey look! Stonepaw caught a starling!" Honeypaw looked up to Stonepaw's catch.

"Impressive," Boulderpaw mewed, coming out of the bushes with a shrew, Stonepaw looked at Mothpaw who had caught another shrew and a rabbit.

"The Clan is going to be _so_ proud of us," Honeypaw beamed.

Boulderpaw nodded.

"Let's hunt until it starts to rain," Mothpaw suggested.

"No, until we see grey clouds, or we feel small drops of rain," Boulderpaw mewed in the darkness.

Stonepaw snorted.

"How can you see grey clouds at night?" he asked.

Boulderpaw shrugged.

"I got a mouse!" Honeypaw yowled.

"I feel rain," Mothpaw looked up at the sky.

"I do to," Stonepaw felt drops of rain on his pelt.

"Grab your catches, let's go!" Boulderpaw raced back to camp.

Stonepaw realized they had been out for a lot longer than needed, the dawn sky was coming up and cats were awake.

"Look! The Night Hunt has come back!" Echoleaf called, eyes shining.

Adderstar jumped onto his place on the Rain Tree.

"You three have proven yourselves by hunting for the Clan instead of resting, your loyalty has been noticed, and you all will have your assessments by the next day," he gazed proudly at the four apprentices.

"Told you they'd be proud," Honeypaw murmured to Boulderpaw.

The apprentices laid their catches on the fresh kill pile, Stonepaw took a squirrel and a mouse from the pile, he gave the mouse to Sagegrass and the squirrel to Brackenheart before choosing a small wren for himself, and he ate every last bite before going to the apprentice den for a power nap, when he woke up, he saw Shaderunner standing in front of him.

"Come on, time's up, thanks to your little 'feat', I have to train you faster now before assessment day," Shaderunner lead Stonepaw out and they ran to the Storm Clearing, it was at that moment that Stonepaw had realized how sore his legs were.

Before any training started, Cedarstorm rushed in, with a leaf and some blue berries.

"Sagegrass told me you might need these," he crushed the berries into the leaf and held it out to Stonepaw.

"What? Do I have to clean Brackenheart again-" Stonepaw started.

"No, no, it's a ragwort leaf and juniper berries, it will keep our strength up, I already gave some to the other apprentices, and nice job of getting the honor of becoming a warrior early," Cedarstorm dipped his head to Stonepaw and watched him eat the herbs.

"Okay, can you please leave us now, Cedarstorm?" Shaderunner hissed annoyingly.

Cedarstorm nodded and disappeared into the leafless bushes.

"Okay, next move, play dead, if you are too exhausted to go on, go limp in your enemies' grasp, if they are smart enough, they will let you go, then you can whip around and surprise them with an attack, I'll attack you, you play dead,'' Shaderunner instructed, feeling impatient.

Stonepaw nodded and Shaderunner raced up to him and batted at him with his paws, Stonepaw let himself sink to the ground, eyes closed, when he felt Shaderunner's presence disappear, he jumped to his paws and immediately caught sight of his mentor back turned.

"Okay! You can stand up, then come over here and I'll teach you the killing bite," Shaderunner mewed.

Stonepaw twitched his ear, then he raced up to his mentor and crushed him to the ground.

"What was that for?" Shaderunner groaned.

"You said you can surprise your enemy by leaping back on top of them," Stonepaw laughed.

"Hey Stonepaw!" Stonepaw looked around to see Honeypaw and Whiteflash.

"Hi Honeypaw," he purred.

"Hey! We aren't socializing, continue with training," Shaderunner slid Stonepaw off him and faced him.

"The killing bite is very dishonorable if used too much or for unreasonable purposes, don't do it to often, understand?" Shaderunner looked sharply at Stonepaw.

Stonepaw nodded understanding.

"So you bite the enemy's neck and clamp down until it's dead," Shaderunner raced up to Stonepaw and closed his jaws lightly around Stonepaw's neck, barely touching it.

Stonepaw nodded and copied his mentor.  
"Do you think we could have a match to test skills?" Whiteflash padded up to Shaderunner, who nodded.

Honeypaw walked to Stonepaw.

"Okay! We're going to have a match, rules are simple, no claws, if one of you gives in, you lose," Whiteflash meowed.

Honeypaw crouched in front of Stonepaw, Stonepaw whipped his head around and crouched also, Stonepaw made the first move by a front paw blow to Honeypaw's tortoiseshell head, he fell back dazed, Stonepaw immediately pinned Honeypaw to the ground, Honeypaw scrabbled at his belly with sheathed paws, Stonepaw smirked and did another front paw blow to Honeypaw's head, he became dizzy, Stonepaw dragged Honeypaw to her paws, and he gave her a front paw strike before she reared up and pinned him down, he was surprised at her weight, but Stonepaw pushed Honeypaw off with his strength and she lay still, Stonepaw immediately got worried, he felt the mentors stiffen beside him, but when he got closer, Honeypaw whirled around and landed a blow on Stonepaw's side, making him fall over, he saw Honeypaw rushing towards him, he slid under Honeypaw and pawed her belly, flipping her over, exposing her belly, he pawed at it furiously.

"Okay! You win!" Honeypaw muttered, Stonepaw grinned and got off her.

"You're ready, Stonepaw," Shaderunner beamed proudly, and he smirked at Whiteflash who gritted his teeth.

"Honeypaw! You disappoint me, come on! More training," Whiteflash hissed.

Honeypaw looked at Stonepaw before padding away.

"Let's go back to the camp, you deserve some prey," Shaderunner smiled proudly.

Stonepaw felt the energy from the herbs wearing away and his eyelids felt heavy, he grabbed the smallest piece of prey so he wouldn't fall asleep during his meal, and as soon as he finished, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the nest.

Cloudshade stood next to him in his dream.

"When paws unite, they can destroy a Clan, one Clan will reject another, the third will object, two will push the fourth out, three will solve the matter," she whispered in his ear, he heard it echo all the way to his heart, Cloudshade's voice filled his body with deep peace and weakness, so he was to calm to protest not to keep repeating the same thing.

"I'm sorry Stonepaw, this is the way it is, two will join you and hopefully help assist you," she mewed coolly.

"Who?" Cloudshade was surprised at Stonepaw was somewhat resistant to her soothing voice.

"You'll see, young one," she mewed, and fizzled into stardust, Stonepaw was left floating around in pure darkness, he tought he would wake up, but he was just left there, feeling weightless in the dark, he snapped his eyes open.

**I still need OCs for Rosehearts litter! :/, I tried typing this chapter quickly :P -Darkwing**


	8. Warriors Depression 101

**Hey guys, I am feeling depressed now, u know why?**

**I lost two books, Warrior books to be specific.**

**Dawn from the New Prophecy **

**and**

**Bramblestar's Storm**

**This is the worst possible thing to happen to ANYONE if you don't know what I mean, you'll never understand, if I don't find these books soon, I will make a last resort and eat my hand :(**

**On the bright side, A Forest Divided just came out for the Dawn of the Clans series! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**But that doesnt compare to the loss of two important books :(**

**-Darkwing**


	9. Chapter 6 Accidents Happen

Chapter 5

Stonepaw woke up to Shaderunner prodding him with unsheathed claws, grazing Stonepaw's pelt.

"Took you long enough, come on, we're reviewing your skills," he mewed.

Stonepaw looked at his pelt, which had small patches of fur missing, he growled to himself.

_Why didn't I wake up?_ He rubbed at his pelt with his paws before stretching and going to meet Shaderunner at the Storm Clearing, he saw all three other apprentices there, they greeted him politely.

Before Stonepaw could say a word, white flakes fell from the sky.

"Snow!" Boulderpaw gasped, sticking his tongue out.

"Hey! Stop acting like kits, let's go, Stonepaw and Boulderpaw first," Bouncestorm hissed.

Boulderpaw looked at Stonepaw.

"Now hold on-" Boulderpaw paused, Stonepaw grinned and leaped onto him, pawing at him furiously.

"I said hold on!" he growled as he struggled to his paws, Stonepaw held him down, pressing his shoulders into the earth. Boulderpaw hissed angrily and jabbed a hind paw into Stonepaw's stomach, Stonepaw coughed and landed a blow on Boulderpaw's head, dazing him, he scrabbled his paw on Boulderpaw's belly, Boulderpaw roared and threw Stonepaw off him and leapt onto Stonepaw's back clinging hard, Stonepaw remembered how to counter this move, and he fell backwards onto his back, Boulderpaw gasped as the air got knocked out of him, Stonepaw whipped around and pressed a paw to his neck.

"I win," he growled, panting.

"Stonepaw wins this match! Stonepaw is a very good fighter," Shaderunner remarked.

Bouncestorm flicked his tail.

"It was a fair fight Stonepaw just made it good," Bouncestorm mewed.

Whiteflash flicked his tail.

"I think he's just good at fighting, he beat Honeypaw yesterday also," Whiteflash nudged his head towards the grey tabby tom.

Boulderpaw flattened his ears.

"He's too good," he muttered.

Stonepaw felt joy wash over him at his friend's complements, he looked over to Honeypaw and Mothpaw, who were playing in the soft snow that was falling down.

"Hey! Don't make me send you back to the nursery to Dawnsky!" Whiteflash hissed.

Mothpaw and Honeypaw immediately paused and flinched at their mentor's cruel gazes, they got off each other and sat down obediently.

Shaderunner scowled.

"Honeypaw and Mothpaw! Your turn to fight, whoever wins this round will fight Stonepaw, whoever wins that gets the first piece of fresh kill when we get back," Stagshade mewed.

Honeypaw and Mothpaw glanced at each other before engaging into a flurry of paws and yowls, Boulderpaw smirked.

"That was good fighting back there, I'm happy for you," he purred.

"Thanks, I'm really happy we are having the assessment later today, I wonder what my warrior name would be," Stonepaw wondered aloud.

"Hey! If you wanted to be good warriors, you would watch Honeypaw and Mothpaw and you might learn a trick or two from them," Stagshade hissed at the two.

"Oh please! Everyone knows that she cats can't fight like toms," Boulderpaw rolled his eyes.

Mothpaw and Honeypaw immediately paused.

"I heard that you mangy fox heart!" Mothpaw roared and leaped at Boulderpaw, but was quickly intercepted by Whiteflash.

"You are fighting Honeypaw, not Boulderpaw, he already lost, just ignore him," Whiteflash growled.

Mothpaw snarled before returning to fight Honeypaw.

"Ha, she cats," Boulderpaw rolled his eyes, clearly amused.

Stonepaw smiled before heeding Stagshade's advice and watched the fight.

Mothpaw rolled Honeypaw on her side and pawed hard, making Honeypaw hiss and club her sister in the eye with a stick.

Mothpaw screeched and reared back, cringing, Whiteflash rushed up to her.

"Are you okay? Do you need Sagegrass?" he looked at her eyes wide.

Honeypaw was gaping at what she had done, Stonepaw turned to Boulderpaw, whose jaws were hanging wide open.

"Why did you do that?!" Hissed Bouncestorm.

"I'm sorry… I thought the point was to fight," she whispered guiltily.

"With paws! Sticks will hurt as much as claws! But I was surprised at how hard you were able to slam that stick into her eyes, if it were a real battle, it would have done good," Stagshade smiled.

"Stagshade!" Shaderunner hissed annoyingly.

"Sorry, but in training, you should never ever hurt a clan mate, let this be a lesson to you," Stagshade cuffed Honeypaw over her ears.

Honeypaw flinched, but understood her punishment deeply.

"Mothpaw, are you alright?" Stonepaw looked at the she cat.

"Fine…" she groaned.

"Do you need to see Sagegrass?" Whiteflash asked for the second time.

"No… I just… just need a break," she lay down on the grass, Honeypaw rushed over and looked over her sister.

"Alright, this training session is over, we'll continue tomorrow," Bouncestorm growled, glancing at Mothpaw.

Honeypaw and Boulderpaw heaved their sister on their backs and carried her into the medicine den.

Stonepaw went in to check on Mothpaw, on his way there, he saw Boulderpaw, Mothpaw, Dawnsky, and Blazeshadow.

"Why did you do it?! You knew you weren't supposed to!" Blazeshadow hissed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! Our mentors said that we couldn't use claws!" Honeypaw wailed, "I didn't know I hit her hard enough that she would get hurt!" she mewed.

"You should know better! Sagegrass told me her had to pull out chunks of wood out of her head!" Dawnsky hissed.

"Yeah! Like little tiny splinters!" Honeypaw protested.

"I don't ever want to hear anything like this again," Blazeshadow growled, Boulderpaw flashed a glance t each of his family members before going to the apprentice den.

"Mothpaw?" Stonepaw stepped into the medicine den.

A low groan answered.

"Quiet, please, she needs rest," Sagegrass looked at Stonepaw sternly.

"Oh—sorry, is Mothpaw okay?" Stonepaw leaned closer.

"Yes, she is fine, a slight concussion, that's it," Cedarstorm glanced up from his spot beside Mothpaw.

"Wait she won't remember anything?" Stonepaw's eyes widened.

"Oh she will, she'll just be dizzy for a while," Sagegrass looked at the sleeping form.

"What can you do?" Stonepaw asked.

"Why are you so interested?" Sagegrass sighed.

"Well, isn't it a friend's job to be worried?" Stonepaw shot back.

Sagegrass sighed again.

"Well I suppose you're right, just a few poppy seeds, she'll be back on her paws in a few hours," Cedarstorm explained.

Stonepaw nodded and smiled, he stepped closer to Mothpaw, he felt Cedarstorm and Sagegrass tense up beside him.

He buried his nose in Mothpaw's soft pelt.

"Get well soon," Stonepaw murmured, he felt Mothpaw twitch, but he ignored it, he heard Sagegrass purr behind him.

"I know true love when I see it," She closed her eyes, and her pelt seemed to glow with positive energy.

"What do you mean?" Cedarstorm flashed a suspicious glance at his mentor.

"Oh Cedarstorm, do you remember how close Blazeshadow and Dawnsky were when they were only apprentices? Now they have two litters of kits, love is a wonderful thing," she purred.

"I'm…. I'm not in love," Stonepaw's face got hot with embarrassment.

"Yes, Sagegrass, he's only worrying about his friend," Cedarstorm meowed.

"Oh come on, admit it, every cat falls in love some time," Sagegrass pressed.

Mothpaw stirred, Sagegrass's attention flickered from Stonepaw to the groaning apprentice, Stonepaw took this time to escape.

"Hey Stonepaw!" Stonepaw glanced over to Boulderpaw who was over by the creek, Stonepaw stiffened at the thought of him and Mothpaw, what would Boulderpaw think? Him falling in love with his best friend's sister, he would be terrified if Honeypaw fell in love with Reedkit, shook the thought away.

"Yeah?" Stonepaw padded closer.

"We heard that Mothpaw will up on her paws in a while, but while she's recovering," Boulderpaw paused to look up at the Sunhigh sky, "We still have a lot of time before Adderstar has us take our assessments, want to go hunting?" He asked.

"Sure! What about Honeypaw?" Stonepaw asked.

"She's in a lot of trouble with our father," He angled his ears to the deputy den where angry meows were heard.

"Alright then, it's nice to go hunting with your best friend," Stonepaw leapt to the bank beside Boulderpaw.

"I feel like we were meant to be friends, you know, like stone and boulder, they're two types of rocks, not sure if it's coincidence, but I think it's pretty cool," now that Boulderpaw had pointed that out, Stonepaw that was pretty cool.

"Yeah," Stonepaw walked to the Storm Clearing to hunt, he saw Cindersong and Echoleaf hunting together.

Boulderpaw crouched to the ground and sniffed out a vole, and when he pounced, he came up with the biggest vole Stonepaw had ever seen.

"Come on bird-catcher, let's see what you can do," Boulderpaw smiled.

Stonepaw sharpened his senses and detected a form pecking at the ground a few tail lengths away, he crept closer, and when the time came, he leaped up and pounced on a huge fluttering of grey wings, he nipped it's spine, a pigeon dangled from his jaws.

"That's good enough to feed Brackenheart and the queens for a few days," Boulderpaw motioned Stonepaw away and lead him back to camp, he pushed Stonepaw towards the elder's den and he took his vole to the nursery.

_He doesn't want me to see my brothers because he knows they will bring me down _Stonepaw twitched his ear before going to the elder's den and dropping the pigeon beside the sleeping Brackenheart, his loud snoring deafened the noise outside, but when he left, he saw Swiftflight cringing on the clearing.

"Sagegrass!" Adderstar looked at his mate worriedly.

Sagegrass flew out of the medicine den and tripped over her own paws

"Is it the kits?" she looked at Swiftflight in worry, her sister groaned, their brother, Whiteflash looked out.

"I think it is," Sagegrass smiled. "Bring her to a more comfortable place, kits and apprentices are not allowed to see this," with a sweep of her tail, Thistleleap, Adderstar, and Stagshade had latched their teeth into Swiftflight gently and dragged her to a mossy clearing, Blazeshadow and Sunwing stood out to prevent the apprentices seeing.

"Why can't we see?" Boulderpaw flattened his ears.

"They're some things that young cats like you don't need to see," Sunwing meowed.

After a long moment of howls of pain, it was finally disbanded and some cats came to congratulate Swiftflight and Adderstar on their new kits, Stonepaw walked forward to see.

Snuggled around Swiftflight's belly were two she cats and a tom, later, after Swiftflight had regained her breath, she had named the white tom with long legs and dark brown spots, Archkit, and Adderstar had named the grey tabby she cat with a white paw, Perchkit, and the tortoiseshell and gold she cat Leopardkit, they beamed over their kits, then Swiftflight began struggling, Adderstar jumped to his paws.

"What is it?" He demanded, eyes wide.

"Water, water, please," she flailed her paws around, Adderstar nodded to Stonepaw, he dipped his head and ran to Sagegrass's den for some moss, then he ran to the river and dipped the moss in, hoping to soak up as much as he could, then he ran all the way back too Adderstar, who laid the moss at Swiftflight's head, she lapped at it thirstily.

"She's fine, it's normal for every queen to be thirsty," Cedarstorm came up to check on them.

"Oh, thank StarClan," Adderstar sighed with relief.

"Mothpaw's awake!" Sagegrass came out with a groggy Mothpaw, Boulderpaw and Dawnsky immediately ran to their sister.

_Boulderpaw and Mothpaw represent their mother with their kindness, Honeypaw is more like her violent and brave father… but who do I represent? _Stoonepaw pondered this question in his mind, tossing it and flipping it like when he played with frogs as a kit in the shallow pond.

**well here we go! I've got OCs for Roseheart now ;) Honeypaws in real hot water now! -Darkwing**

**IM AN ALBATRAOZ (Sorrry I had to,)**


	10. Chapter 7 Young Love

Chapter 7

Stonepaw caught sight of their mentors approaching them.

"Can Mothpaw go training?" Whiteflash demanded.

Sagegrass glanced at Mothpaw, then back at Whiteflash.

"Nothing too rough," she meowed.

"I want assessments going out with Blazeshadow!" Adderstar yowled.

Honeypaw groaned.

"We haven't finished training yet," Boulderpaw gritted his teeth.

But they had to obey Adderstar, they padded up with their mentors to Blazeshadow who smiled at them warmly, except Honeypaw, who he flashed a cold glare to her.

Honeypaw flattened her ears and growled lowly, she muttered something under her breath

"Congratulations apprentices, I hope your mentors have taught you well, if you pass the assessment, you will continue to become a warrior, if you fail," he shot a glance at Honeypaw, "You will stay in training for another quarter moon, do not fail to impress me," Blazeshadow led the cats to the Storm Clearing.

"Hunting first, catch some prey, the one that has the most wins this round, you won't fail the assessment if you fail to catch the most, fighting is what determines your rank and whether or not you pass ," Blazeshadow waved them off with his tail.

Stonepaw was bouncing through the bushes, trying to pick up prey scent, at last, he detected prey in the ferns, he crept closer and closer, until he felt it twitching at his every movement. He pounced, a loud screech erupted from the ferns, Stonepaw slammed his paws on a vole's head, it went limp immediately.

_I have to move quickly!_ Stonepaw grabbed his catch and sprang into the bushes, detecting something almost immediately, he caught sight of a rabbit scurrying around in the light layer of snow, he remembered that rabbits were very fast, so he crept fast and quietly, not stepping on a single leaf, he was about a half tail length away from the rabbit and he pounced, sending the flurry of tiny claws hurtling towards him, when he grabbed the rabbit in his jaws, it had managed to deal a small scratch on the side of his muzzle before he snapped his jaws down on it and it went limp.

"Time's up!" He heard Blazeshadow's call and he flattened his ears. _I hope I got enough, _Stonepaw growled to himself.

When he got here, he saw Boulderpaw and his sisters waiting for him.

"Mothpaw wins this part!" Blazeshadow announced proudly, the mentors took the prey from the apprentices.

"We'll put them on the pile for you when we get back," promised Shaderunner.

"Now fighting," Blazeshadow turned to face them again.

"Boulderpaw, please demonstrate the leap and hold on me," Blazeshadow planted his claws in the ground.

Boulderpaw nodded and scrambled up to his father, running left and right, confusing Blazeshadow for a moment, then Boulderpaw leaped up on his father, and pricked Blazeshadow's flank lightly.

"Very good," Blazeshadow nodded, approvingly. "Stonepaw," he turned to him, "Please demonstrate the scruff shake on Honeypaw," he looked menacingly at Honeypaw.

Honeypaw hissed lightly and sheathed her claws, nodding Stonepaw to continue.

Stonepaw gave a grateful and kind glance to Honeypaw to make sure he wouldn't do it as hard as her father was sure he would do, she nodded briskly.

Stonepaw roared and leaped onto Honeypaw and took her scruff in her jaws, he shook her fast, but not hard, then he threw her on the ground, she hd a dizzy look in her eyes.

"Well done," Blazeshadow meowed. "Mothpaw, please demonstrate the killing bite on Stonepaw," he instructed.

Mothpaw nodded and ran to Stonepaw, jaws wide open, Stonepaw thought for a moment she would actually bite his neck, he panicked and drew a paw, knocking her away.

"What was that?!" Blazeshadow exploded.

"Sorry Blazeshadow… I panicked, I thought she would actually bite my neck," Stonepaw confessed, shuffling his paws.

Blazeshadow sighed.

"Well, training isn't training when your opponent is unable to defend himself, try again Mothpaw," He instructed.

Mothpaw groaned and heaved herself off the ground.

_Oh no! Did I hurt her more?_ Stonepaw looked at Mothpaw, her eyes were slightly glazed, but she regained focus in a matter of time and was rushing back at Stonepaw, he shut his eyes loosely and he felt Mothpaw's teeth close lightly around his neck, he relaxed and lightly shook Mothpaw off.

"Now Honeypaw, please demonstrate partner fighting with Mothpaw on Boulderpaw," he instructed, carefully laying an eye on Honeypaw, she hissed annoyingly at the sight of Blazeshadow watching her.

Stonepaw watched the two sisters beta down their brother in large paw strikes, Boulderpaw lay defeated.

"I'm ranking you by how well you fight, overall, Stonepaw and Boulderpaw tied together, Mothpaw is the least good fighter, but it won't have an effect on your warrior ceremony since you were knocked out for a while," Blazeshadow meowed.

Stonepaw felt the apprentice's pelts around him fizzle with excitement as they walked back to camp, he could tell Blazeshadow was highly impressed with him and Boulderpaw's training.

When they got back to camp, Roseheart, Reedkit, and Birchkit were waiting, Blizzardstrike came up behind Reedkit and Birchkit.

"Did you pass?" Blizzardstrike stepped forward.

"I did! I'm the best fighter alongside Boulderpaw," Stonepaw smiled.

"That's my kit," Roseheart stepped away from Birchkit and Reedkit and rested her muzzle on Stonepaw's head.

"Let all cats, old enough to withstand the rain, gather beneath the Rain Tree for a Clan meeting," Adderstar called.

Honeypaw and her siblings raced out of the warriors den after greeting Dawnsky and telling her of the great news of their passing of their assessment.

A huge hawk swooped down from the sky and the cats jumped out of it's way, it screeched and perched itself on top of the Rain Tree and screeched loudly.

"It's an omen!" Sagegrass cried

"No, no, it's just a hawk, come back inside," Cedarstorm swept his mentor away with the sweep of his tail.

The hawk just spread its wings and took off to the sky.

Adderstar shook his head. "_Anyways, _let's carry on. "

Stonepaw sat next to his denmates, pelt fizzling with excitement, and barely able to keep his paws still.

Adderstar nodded to the four apprentices, and they stepped forward to face Adderstar.

"I Adderstar, leader of RainClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have trained hard to learn your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," Adderstar spoke the ceremonial words of warrior ceremonies.

"Stonepaw, Boulderpaw, Mothpaw, Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and pretend to defend this clan even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Each apprentice meowed in turn.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warriors names, from this moment on, Stonepaw, you shall be known as Stonestrike, StarClan honors your bravery and trustworthiness, Mothpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Mothcloud, StarClan honors your kindness and independence, Honeypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Honeyflame, StarClan honors your strength and enthusiasm, Boulderpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Boulderpelt, StarClan honors your speed and courage, we welcome you all as full warriors of RainClan," Adderstar rested his head on each of the apprentices, and they respectfully licked his shoulder.

"Boulderpelt! Mothcloud! Stonestrike! Honeyflame! Stonestrike! Honeyflame! Mothcloud! Boulderpelt!"

The newly named Stonestrike puffed out his chest and gazed happily, my spotted his mother, with Blizzardstrike and Swiftflight and Reedkit and Birchkit were at her paws, Swiftflight's kits looked at him in awe.

_I'm a warrior now, I need to put the Clan first_ he thought of his vigil, and meeting someone he had never known about, he sighed, knowing that the cat would be Cloudshade, he shook his head and padded off to the fresh kill pile, Birchkit and Reedkit padded up to him.

"Tomorrow's the Gathering, are you excited?" Birchkit shakily mewed.

"Yeah, I guess I should be surprised," Stonestrike twitched his ear.

"Can you please tell us all that the leaders talk about?" Reedkit begged.

"Of course," Stonestrike mewed, grabbing a vole.

"A few more days after the Gathering, we'll be apprentices, then we'll be brothers again," Reedkit promised.

Stonestrike said nothing, he flicked his tail and padded to the warriors den to share his vole with Mothcloud.

"Oh, hi Stonestrike," Mothcloud mewed.

"Hi, I can't finish this vole, do you think we can share it as a victory meal," Stonestrike nudged the vole closer to her, she purred and began eating.

A few moments later, Boulderpelt came in and looked at Stonestrike and Mothcloud eating a fat vole, he flicked his ear and padded further into the den.

_I probably shouldn't have chose Mothcloud to eat with, I hope Boulderpelt doesn't get mad_ Stonestrike took a few more bites and left the rest for Mothcloud, embarrassment bubbled beneath his pelt.

"It's okay you know," he jumped back in surprise to see Boulderpelt standing to the side of him.

"Wh- what's okay?" Stonestrike stammered.

"If you like Mothcloud, it's not me you should be worried about, it's Dawnsky," he flicked his tail to Dawnsky, sleeping on a huge clump of moss, Stonestrike felt a lump build up in his belly. "Dawnsky is somewhat worried of who my sisters fall in love with, she doesn't worry about me," Boulderpelt shrugged and padded away.

Stonestrike suddenly felt nervous, he turned away and padded out of the den, Mothcloud was awake and sitting at the ledge jutting out of the mountain overlooking pine trees, a river, and the sun, which was beginning to set.

"Hi," Stonestrike padded out to sit beside her, he looked down and immediately felt sick to his stomach, his head flew back up to Mothcloud, she was purring softly.

"I love you Stonestrike," she closed her eyes and purred heavily.

Stonestrike's eyes widened.

"Yo-you do?" His jaw dropped.

Mothcloud's head flew up Stonestrike saw her blush with embarrassment.

"Please do not tell me I said that aloud," Mothcloud began to shake slightly.

"I do too," Stonestrike purred and rested his head on top of Mothcloud's she purred and buried her face into his chest fur.

"I'm glad," she whispered, muffled by his fur.

"Why?" Stonestrike twitched his whiskers.

"My family's getting old, they will die soon, then we won't have to ask my mother if we are allowed to love each other," she mewed.

"Why would you say something like that?" Stonestrike asked. "If we just ask Dawnsky, she might say it's alright," he whispered.

"You know how strict my mother is, she forbade Echoleaf from loving Thistleleap just because of his lacking in hunting skills," Mothcloud looked up at Stonestrike.

"But I'm not a bad hunter or fighter," he retorted.

"Well, if Boulderpelt wasn't my brother, she would have probably made me fall in love with him instead," she mewed.

Stonestrike sighed.

"The sun's going down, we need to prepare for vigil," he reminded her.

She nodded and stepped out with him.

"New warriors of RainClan," Adderstar was standing at the foot of the Rain Tree when Stonestrike and Mothcloud arrived. "You have passed your assessment and earned your warrior name, now it is time to break the bond you made with StarClan on your first or second day of apprenticeship," Adderstar announced, looking up at the stars.

Stonestrike shuffled his paws in excitement.

"Part ways now, Mothcloud, you go east, Stonestrike, north, Boulderpelt, west, and Honeyflame, south, do not disobey my orders, do not get distracted, stay at the edge of the borderline, do not cross it under any circumstances," Adderstar ordered, and he stepped into his den at the foot of the Rain Tree.

Stonestrike nodded and ran north, all the way to the river running through RippleClan's border, he noticed a border patrol.

"Don't you dare cross!" a dark ginger tabby tom hissed angrily.

"I won't, I just became a warrior, I'm waiting for the spirits of StarClan to descend, I won't cross your border, I am loyal and I will follow Adderstar's rules and I wouldn't dare press one paw into your territory," when he looked back, the tom was already gone.

_Was that StarClan? No, he wasn't as translucent as StarClan._

As he thought that, Cloudshade descended from the sky, her black wings covered in stardust and glittered harshly.

"You have done well, Stonestrike, I'm proud," her hollowed voice carried the loving touch, which made Stonestrike lost in her words, she looked at him with her glittery blue eyes and rested her head on Stonestrike's head, Stonestrike felt something snap in his heart, he felt more free, but he also felt the pain and hardship of responsibility take it's place, he gasped, and sighed as Cloudshade stepped away, her eyes were glowing, he looked at himself, he was glowing also, suddenly blue energy shot from his heart and swirled into Cloudshade, he gasped again as he felt the joy of freedom and he pain of responsibility and the warmth of love, he felt the world sway before him, Cloudshade closed her eyes, and his world flashed into a thousand blinding lights, Cloudshade looked at Stonestrike lovingly.

"I'm proud of your decisions, Mothcloud is an excellent cat, she will make a good mate, I'm also glad, because there are cats coming, they will help assist you," she glimmered and sat beside him.

"Why are you here" Stonestrike asked.

"Young one, I am here to help you as well, I may not be part of the path you were set on, but I am on the stops along the way," she murmured.

"Why am I part of the prophecy?" he wondered.

"You are the kin of a legendary cat, his name was Hawktalon, he also was part of a prophecy, but he died before he could complete it, StarClan was astonished with this, but things happen, you just have to prepare for the worst, his mate, Whitefrost, had three kits, Eaglekit, Willowkit, and Hailkit, when they became warriors, they each had their own kits, Eaglekit, now Eaglestrike, had three kits, Newtfoot, Fleetheart, and Tigerleap, Tigerleap had two kits, Yellowleaf, and Pineears, Pineears had three kits also, Lionfire, Mistywater, and Jaystar, the leader before Weaselstar. Lionfire had a kit, Darkwind, she had two kits, Harestep, and Ripplepond, Harestep had a daughter and two sons. That daughter is Roseheart, her sons were Kestreltalon and Owlscar, do you understand now?" Cloudshade took a deep breath.

Stonestrike nodded in astonishment.

"But why didn't any of the others get chosen? Why me?" he pressed.

"We knew their paths that were mapped through the stars, they all died before anyone would have completed the prophecy," she explained. "We knew that you were special, in a why like your great ancestor, we thought that you were one of the chosen, there will be two more joining you I promise it will make your destiny much easier," She looked at the pink sky. "The dawn rises, my friend, remember, I will always be here for you, Good luck," and with that, she withdrew to the skies, vanishing into the clouds.

Stonestrike sighed and heaved himself to his paws, and walked back to camp.

**Uggggh sorry I didn't post this sooner, I got Writers Block again, I tend to get that sickness a lot now! I'm sorry X3 but anyways, i just wanted to say thank you for the kind reviews and all the OCs I'm getting! It makes me happy and it motivates me to continue the story, so to all my fans out there, thank you a lot :) -Darkwing**


	11. Thank you note

**Hi guys, as you know, I've been getting a ton of Writers Block, I can't assure you that I will post the next chapter soon, but I truly apologize, and I'm glad you guys are being patient :) I promise I will try to get the next chapter in by saturday I PROMISE I've never broken any of my promises and I won't start now, also thank you to everyone who has posted reviews on my story, shared their OCs with me, followed and favorited my story, pretty much this note is a thank you letter to all the people who like my story. Each and everyone of the individuals who enjoy my writing play a large role in my writing style, I'd like to thank all those people, for staying with me and forgiving my Writers Block, I promise I will try to find a cure for it soon! XD but thank you again for viewing, following, and favoriting my story, I really, really appreciate it.**

**-Darkwing **


	12. Chapter 8 Bloodshed

Chapter 8

When Stonestrike arrived in camp, Boulderpelt had just come back also, Mothcloud and Honeyflame were both sound asleep in the warriors den, Stonestrike purred, he turned around, standing behind him, was Birchkit, he had a face twisted with emotion.

"Can I help you, brother?" he asked.

"Why did I see you with Mothcloud? You promised she was mine," Birchkit mewed..

"You?! You are still a kit, you and Reedkit have caused so much trouble, she told me she even heard me yelling at you! She has lost interest in you, Birchkit, try Perchkit or Leopardkit, I hear they have opened their eyes already, can you tell me what colors they are?'' Stonestrike changed the subject.

"Yeah, well Leopardkit's are amber, Perchkit's are green and Archkit's are blue," explained Birchkit, he narrowed his eyes again. "You can't have Mothcloud, you hear me? She's mine, and mine only she-" he was cut off by the beautiful dark brown she cat coming out, yawning.

"I'm who's again?" she looked at Birchkit with an amused look.

"I like you though Mothcloud!" he protested.

"But I love Stonestrike, you can't take that away after what you've done, toms!" she rolled her eyes and padded back into the den, where she started sharing tongues with Squirreltail and Lakewind.

Stonestrike looked at Birchkit, who was staring off with a hurt glance.

"Birchkit-" Stonestrike started, but Birchkit flattened his ears and ran away to the nursery.

It began to rain again.

Stonestrike sighed, he loved the strange scent of rain.

"Attack!" his ears perked up as the sound of pounding paws raced up the mountain.

"RockClan!" hissed Adderstar looking up, a line of warriors streamed down the hill, they hurled themselves into warriors, Stonestrike wondered why they would attack the camp with a lesser amount of warriors.

Stonestrike leaped up and clawed a tortoiseshell she cat.

"Make three formations! One fighting RockClan, Two guard kits and elders!" Blazeshadow yowled

Stonestrike caught the sight of Leopardkit straying from Swiftflight's side, he raced in and grabbed her scruff, she yelped in surprise.

"This battle is too dangerous for kits!" he meowed into the kit.

Leopardkit shuddered in fear as Stonestrike carried her back to the nursery and put her near Swiftflight, who thanked him gratefully.

Stonestrike dipped his head and ran out to protect the nursery with Windrunner and Hazelberry.

Countless RockClan warriors hurled themselves at the nursery, Stonestrike smiled gratefully as Lakewind and Cindersong joined the guard defending the nursery.

"Push them back!" Windrunner slashed through a tabby tom's head, leaving a huge gash running down from his forehead to his nose, RockClan retreated, leaving RainClan victorious.

The Clan cheered happily, all except Sagegrass.

"We have almost no herbs," She lashed her tail.

Adderstar heard this.

"The most injured warriors go to the medicine den, this includes Windrunner, Thistleleap, and Honeyflame," Adderstar sent the warriors to the medicine den and they disappeared in the hanging moss curtaining the medicine den.

"Adderstar! Great news!" Echoleaf bounced up like a kit.

"Great, we need that," Adderstar sighed and followed Echoleaf to a sunny clearing, patches of green grass poked through the thin layer of snow,

"Green-leaf!" Adderstar's face lit up and soon the whole Clan had heard, even Sagegrass had seemed to calm down a bit.

"Thank StarClan," Sagegrass took a deep breath, Cedarstorm looked pleased.

Stonestrike twitched his ears and padded to the warrior den, tired from the vigil, he curled up next to Mothcloud and fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was still next to Mothcloud, it was dusk, he woke up due to the sound of Adderstar's voice, he was announcing a battle patrol for revenge on RockClan.

"I want the new warriors, Boulderpelt, Stonestrike, and Mothcloud, I'm sorry Honeyflame, you were too badly injured by RockClan, but we promise to avenge your pains, but it is time to test your skills, also, I want Cindersong Hazelberry, Bouncestorm, Blizzardstrike, Shaderunner, and Dawnsky Blazeshadow I want you to stay in camp to make sure no RockClan warriors decide to sneak into the camp and attack the weak, I hope you understand, in other circumstances, I would have wanted you to fight alongside us," Adderstar dipped his head to his entrusted deputy, Blazeshadow dipped his head back in understanding.

"I think Adderstar just insulted him,"" Stonestrike heard Thistleleap whisper to Blizzardstrike.

"I don't think so," Shaderunner meowed.

Countless murmurs arose from the cats,

Mothcloud pressed close to Stonestrike.

"Be careful, I don't want to be separated from you, ever," she whispered.

"You to, I love you, but the Clan must come first," Stonestrike looked at Mothcloud, who was nodding slowly.

Stonestrike looked back to Adderstar, in the large mass, he saw Dawnsky looking at him suspiciously, he flinched and arrowed his eyes to Adderstar, shaking slightly in the menace in Dawnsky's gaze.

"Let's go! RockClan deserves to know the warrior code rules over all!" with a wave of his tail, Adderstar jumped over the ridge, the patrol streaming behind him, looking behind, Stonestrike saw Roseheart gazing proudly at him, Reedkit and Birchkit had a forlorn look in their eyes, Stonestrike flattened his ears and jumped over the ridge.

"Okay, the plan is to make five patrols, one goes to the nursery, I want Cindersong, Boulderpelt, and Blizzardstrike in that patrol, I will lead the patrol of Stonestrike and Dawnsky with me to the leader's den, where we will attempt to kill Pinestar and Silvercloud, and hopefully establish liberation on RockClan, and free all cats from their treacherous leader, Hazelberry, Bouncestorm, and Mothcloud go to the medicine den, attempt to steal herbs from Gorseflame, on mark, let's go," he instructed patrols, Stonestrike flinched when he got near the bristling Dawnsky.

"Adderstar," Boulderpelt whispered.

"What?" Adderstar hissed.

"We can't kill Silvercloud, it would cause chaos in the Clan because with out a leader or a deputy, a Clan is basically a band of rouges, we need to keep Silvercloud to choose the deputy probably before we kill him," Boulderpelt twitched his whiskers.

Adderstar was silent, Boulderpelt did have a point, a Clan without any leadership is a rouge camp, Stonestrike glanced at Dawnsky as they proceeded to the pine forests.

"I saw you with my daughter," Dawnsky growled quietly.

"I'm sorry, i-if you don't want me to be with her, I can-," Stonestrike started.

"No, it's fine, I'm not sure though if you are the tom for her, but I will accept it for now, anything bad happens, you're dead crowfood, got it?" Dawnsky hissed.

"I understand, I love Mothcloud, I won't leave her, or cause any harm," he vowed.

Dawnsky blinked uncertainly, but Stonestrike felt somewhat relieved.

Soon, they arrived at RockClan camp, which was strangely unpatrolled, Stonestrike rolled in a small clump of ferns to hide his scent, he lay low in a bush, waiting for a signal from Adderstar once all the patrols were in formation, yowled.

"Attack!"

RockClan warrior heads shot up to the cats racing down the hill, Stonestrike focused mainly on the leader's den, him and Adderstar burst in there, Dawnsky stood guard.

"Oh look, Pinestar's sleeping," Adderstar looked at the grey and white tabby tom, Silvercloud was in the other segment of the den, also sleeping, Adderstar and Stonestrike both snorted.

Before Adderstar could lay a claw on Pinestar, Snowdapple and Breezeheart bursted in the leaders den, two more warriors, Russetleap and Greyfang, the reared up and shoved Adderstar too the ground, Stonestrike made a quick movement and flashed claws over Pinestar's neck, causing him to jerk awake, Stonestrike grinned, but Snowdapple clawed his eyes, he growled, he ducked under Snowdapple and pushed her off her paws, he pinned her to the ground and began clawing her face, her paws scrabbled his belly, but he did his best to ignore it.

Finally, he couldn't take the pain anymore, he landed one final blow to Snowdapple's head, she hissed and kicked Stonestrike away.

"Stop," all the cats froze, heads turned to Pinestar.

"Pinestar-" Silvercloud started.

"We misjudged your power, RainClan, we devote respect to you now, we will follow the warrior code and-" Pinestar began.

"That's a lie, RockClan promised us this before, unexpected and unnecessary attacks and prey stealing still have been launched to RainClan," Adderstar shook Greyfang and tossed him aside.

Pinestar flattened his ears and raked his claws across Adderstar's shoulder, Adderstar bared his teeth and clawed Pinestar's chest, blood covered the den.

Stonestrike was too lost in the leaders battling to feel Russetleap rake his claws along his spine, Stonestrike jumped up and clawed his eyes, sinking his claws in, he screeched in pain and jumped up to Stonestrike and pinned him down, Stonestrike was quicker to react and slid away and pinned Russetleap by his belly, he let out an 'omph' before Stonestrike ended his life by sinking his claws in the back of his neck.

Adderstar rearing up, and sunk his claws into Pinestar's neck, Pinestar gagged, his eyes slightly glazed over, but there was still a bit of life there, he sliced Adderstar's neck open, both leaders fell over, cringing, every cat stopped fighting, they looked at Adderstar.

"One life left," Dawnsky rounded her eyes.

Adderstar jerked and sprang to his paws, he looked at Pinestar, he barely twitched.

"That was his last life," Snowdapple whispered, walking slowly to Stonestrike.

Stonestrike immediately noticed and slashed her side, she yowled and shrunk away.

"What now?" Dawnsky looked at Adderstar.

**Sorry I posted this so late in the day, I had a dental appointment :( But happy I got it out! sorry for the shortness, don't forget to submit OCs for future use! -Darkwing**


	13. Chapter 10 Whitecough to Greencough

Chapter 9

Adderstar was staring off into the wall, and had clearly not heart Dawnsky's meow.

"You- you killed him," Silvercloud dragged Pinestar's body out into the clearing, where cats paused fighting to look at Pinestar.

"RainClan has won!" Bouncestorm yowled, the rest of the RainClan yowled victory to the sky.

"Adderstar? We won," Dawnsky lightly touched Adderstar with her tail tip, he jerked.

"StarClan… they told me… not every Clan is perfect, and that… that… you can't fight the system, the word of the Clan leader is the warrior code… killing Pinestar was-," he looked out the leader's den entrance to the grey and white tom slumped on his side in the clearing, RockClan cats coming over to mourn their leader.

Mistpaw, Smokepaw, and Brackenpaw walked out beside their mother, Cloudpool and Whitefeather and bowed their heads in respect.

"I see now," Adderstar's gaze looked far away. "Just because the Clan leader is against the warrior code, doesn't mean the rest of the Clan is against the warrior code," Adderstar choked.

"Adderstar! Snap out of it!" Boulderpelt was standing at the entrance, listening to the whole thing.

Adderstar snapped his head to the grey and white tabby tom.

"Ri- Right," Adderstar licked his chest fur in embarrassment before padding out. "RainClan has liberated! Silvercloud,'' Adderstar turned to the light grey and white tom, Silvercloud bared his teeth in rage, Adderstar didn't react.

"Don't you RainClan warrior code fox hearts come in and tell us what to do!" Silvercloud hissed, spine arching. "We are RockClan! We have always survived this way! We won't let another Clan destroy what we have always done!"

"But we killed Pinestar, we won't be afraid to kill you," Stonestrike suddenly felt like Silvercloud wasn't going to help follow the warrior code.

Silvercloud whipped around at Stonestrike, he growled.

"Oh really? The warrior code states that warriors don't need to kill for everything, aren't you going to follow that?" Silvercloud's chest was heaving up and down.

"The warrior code doesn't matter in your territory, so why does it matter whether or not I follow it in your territory?" Stonestrike cocked his head.

"Stonestrike, enough," Adderstar was staring narrow eyed at him.

Stonestrike relaxed and quickly dipped his head.

"Why aren't I dead yet?" Silvercloud looked at Adderstar.

"Because a Clan needs a leader to thrive, you are second in command, I recommend you choose another cat if you aren't going to follow the warrior code," Adderstar mewed.

"This is the warrior code, you mouse brain! The word of the Clan leader _is _ the warrior code!" Silvercloud's pelt bubbled with rage.

Adderstar looked taken aback, he dipped his head.

"I understand I cannot make you do something you don't want to, I'll respect your decision in that,'' with a dip of this head, Adderstar signaled for the rest of RainClan to join him, and they raced away.

"That it? Adderstar I expected we'd kill everyone there!" Shaderunner bounded up to walk alongside Adderstar, the brown and white tom didn't say anything to the smoke grey tom.

"You must respect my decisions, Shaderunner," Adderstar meowed quietly.

Shaderunner flicked his tail and rejoined he ranks of warriors, when they go back, the whole camp was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Cindersong craned her neck around.

"Oh! You're just in time!" Whiteflash grinned as he joined them.

"What? What had happened?" Adderstar widened his eyes.

"Roseheart has given birth!" he purred

Blizzardstrike looked up.

"I must go see her!" he raced to the nursery, Stonestrike followed him, he peered inside of the nursery.

Four kits were at her belly, one a she cat, with a pelt so white, it stung Stonestrike's eyes, another she cat, a silvery she cat with a white tail tip, and two toms, a dark grey tom with white flecks and another, who was black and white, Stonestrike looked closely at them, to see if they were with him in the prophecy, he could detect nothing in them, he sighed.

Roseheart was shivering across from them.

"Roseheart?" Blizzardstrike stepped closer to her.

"S-so co-cold," she whispered.

Sagegrass rushed in, he and Cedarstorm had been treating the wounded from the battle, she pressed an ear to Roseheart's chest, she blinked and stood up and sighed.

"Sagegrass? What's wrong with her?" Blizzardstrike looked at Sagegrass with concern.

"Get her kits to Swiftflight, she will have to take care of them until Roseheart can get better," Sagegrass mewed, nudging the kits closer to Swiftflight, they mewed.

"Wait, why? What's wrong with her?" Blizzardstrike pawed at Sagegrass desperately for information.

Sagegrass took a deep breath.

"She has whitecough, it may turn into greencough since the weather hasn't been so good lately, Brackenheart also has it, it's best we keep the sick away from the healthy so that the whole Clan doesn't get sick," Sagegrass nudged Roseheart to her paws and lead her out of the den.

"Wait where are you taking her?" Stonestrike stared after Sagegrass.

"To Brackenheart, if we keep the sick away from the healthy, it will keep the Clan safe, I promise," she looked back.

Reedkit and Birchkit stared after their mother.

"Fox dung," Adderstar looked at the sky. "It was supposed to be Gathering night, we completely forgot,"

Stonestrike bowed his head, he had really been looking forward to that.

"Is there still time?" Echoleaf asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, by the time we get there, every Clan would have left, but that means RockClan won't be there to disrupt," Adderstar lashed his tail and stalked off to his den, constantly muttering, "I need to prioritize and think before I act…"  
Stonestrike drooped his tail.

"Look what we found!" Lakewind and Shinefrost walked in with clumps of marigold, horsetail, cobwebs, and juniper berries, herbs were coming by the plentiful and the weather was slowly getting warmer, but that didn't stop the heavy rain that came down multiple times a week.

Sagegrass was purring so loud, Stonestrike was surprised it didn't shake the ground.

Cedarstorm looked worriedly at his mentor.

"Something wrong?" Stonestrike stepped closer.

"Sagegrass is aging, it won't be long before she dies, I'm not sure if I can manage without her, lately she's been saying things that never happen, repeating things incoherently, I'm worried," Cedarstorm sighed.

"But Whiteflash and Swiftflight are Sagegrass's siblings! Doesn't that mean they'll be going to the elder's den?" Stonestrike protested.

"You don't understand, Sagegrass has been under a lot of pressure, it isn't good for her health, and one or two times I've heard her cough," Cedarstorm flicked his ear.

"Oh," Stonestrike flattened his ears.

"Yeah, but I tell her to take breaks, go eat some prey, or get a drink of water, she always says the Clan comes first," Cedarstorm mewed.

"She's a loyal cat, she will be remembered by many medicine cats to come," Stonestrike dipped his head

Cedarstorm just sighed and padded away.

Stonestrike stared after him, but was interrupted by Mothcloud padding towards him.

"Dawnsky says I have to be careful around you," she mewed softly.

Stonestrike wondered why he wasn't surprised.

"I'll be a good mate to you, I promise," Stonestrike buried his muzzle into her neck fur.

"Ewww! A couple!" Leopardkit yowled from the nursery, Archkit and Perchkit immediately bounded over to see.

"Eww!" Archkit made a face. Perchkit just flicked her ear.

"It's kind of cute," she mewed.

"Ewww! You like someone! Is it Birchkit or Reedkit?" Leopardkit pounced on her.

Stonestrike felt his pelt get hoot with embarrassment, he broke away from Mothcloud.

"What?" Mothcloud leaned closer. "Don't tell me you stopped just because of a couple of kits," she purred, and licked his cheek, Stonestrike gazed at her warmly, her gold eyes filled his heart with warmth, he purred softly as he rested his muzzle onto Mothcloud's head, she wrapped her tail around him.

"I love you," Stonestrike meowed softly.

"I love you to, forever and ever, till the stars rain down from the sky, and the sun no longer rises, it's what Dawnsky always said to Blazeshadow," Mothcloud whispered.

Stonestrike looked up slightly to see Blazeshadow watching him like a hawk from a branch of the Rain Tree, he broke away lightly from Mothcloud and led her to the fresh kit pile and he grabbed a sparrow, and they shared prey.

"I want a night hunting patrol and a border patrol!" Adderstar roared from the Rain Tree.

"Stonestrike, take Dawnsky and Whiteflash on the border patrol, see if you can find other cats from different Clans to share information we could have shared at the Gathering," Blazeshadow mewed. " Echoleaf, take Shinefrost and Hazelberry hunting,"

Stonestrike dipped his head, flashed Mothcloud a warm glance, and padded to Dawnsky and Whiteflash.

"Let's go," Dawnsky nodded to Stonestrike and Whiteflash, and the patrol disappeared and began racing to the RippleClan border.

"RippleClan is our closest Clan to an ally, they'll hopefully share information." Whiteflash meowed.

When they got to the border, Stonestrike saw two RippleClan cats, a tom and a she cat laying on a hill by the river.

"Hey!" Dawnsky called, the two cats looked up.

"Look! RainClan!" Fernpetal bounded towards them.

"So, I see you and Soothawk have become mates at last," Dawnsky purred.

"Yes," Soothawk smiled thoughtfully.

"How was training with Sunstar? I heard that he is a great mentor and fighter," Whiteflash stepped closer.

"Sunstar was a great mentor," Soothawk sighed sadly.

"Was?" Whiteflash's eyes widened.

"Yeah, WildClan infiltrated our camp when every cat was sleeping, Mudwater ripped out Sunstar's final life, Sunstar's daughter, Mallowleaf managed to kill him though," Soothawk mewed.

"At least we weren't the only Clan that had to deal with mangy furballs," Stonestrike mewed.

"Yes, we saw RockClan warriors heading for your camp a while ago," Fernpetal swished her tail.

"We fought back in their camp, Adderstar killed Pinestar," Stonestrike explained.

"Wow! Adderstar and Pinestar, some of the most respected leaders, fighting one another to the death, and Adderstar had managed to kill him, well that's one less mangy rouge," Soothawk purred.

"We just wanted to share information since we missed the Gathering fighting RockClan," Dawnsky explained.

"I see, well, Owlkit has become an apprentice, and his mentor is his own father," Fernpetal mewed.

"Stonestrike has been made a warrior, and my kits have become warriors alongside him, a greencough outbreak is happening in out camp, and Swiftflight and Roseheart have ha d their kits," Dawnsky mewed quickly.

"Strange so many things can happen within a moon," Soothawk swished his tail.

Stonestrike nodded with agreement.

"And you," Fernpetal turned to Stonestrike.

Stonestrike flicked an ear.

"We heard about your brothers, sorry they couldn't make to a warrior rank like you," Soothawk finished Fernpetal's sentence.

Stonestrike stiffened, but then shook his head

"They were punished, they're still a kit rank, but they'll take a while to become true apprentices, I don't think age matters, I think it's how you act in the real world," Stonestrike murmured.

"Well said," Fernpetal flicked her tail.

"We better get going," Soothawk narrowed his eyes and lead Fernpetal away from them.

"You should probably go to WildClan's border next!" they called in unison.

Dawnsky turned west and began running, Whiteflash and Stonestrike followed.

When they got to the WildClan border, they was no one there, Dawnsky sighed.  
"Well, we tried, but it's obvious that every cat has gone to sleep, we were just lucky that Soothawk and Fernpetal were there," Whiteflash mewed.

"I don't want to go back to RockClan, they might attack us again," Dawnsky twitched her ears.

"Yeah," Stonestrike turned around and ran back to camp.

When they got back, the hunting patrol had quickly followed with small pieces of prey.

"All they prey has gone to sleep as well," Hazelberry mewed as he dropped a small rabbit on the pile.

"Well? Border patrol, have you come back with any news from any of the Clans?" Adderstar stepped closer, as he moved, a small clump of chewed up marigold poultice fell from his neck, an angry hiss was heard from Sagegrass, who scaled her way up the Rain Tree and reapplied the poultice back on, then she slithered her way back down and sat neatly beside Cedarstorm.

Adderstar was staring in shock at Sagegrass, but he shook his head and turned his attention back to the border patrol.

"Fernpetal and Soothawk have become mates, Sunstar has died from WildClan, and Owlkit has become an apprentice, with his mentor, his father," Whiteflash spoke briskly.

Mothcloud bounded up to Stonestrike, her eyes filled with worry, she seemed completely unaware of Dawnsky standing right beside Stonestrike, she touched her muzzle to his.

"I was so worried that RockClan or WildClan got to you first," she murmured softly.

"I'm fine," Stonestrike stiffened at the burning gaze of Dawnsky.

"Come with me, you must be tired," she led him away with the swish of her tail.

Stonestrike ran to his nest and collapsed into it, he felt Mothcloud curl up beside him, he fell asleep right away.

A new cat was standing in front of him this time, a young tom.

"Hello, Stonestrike, I am Flamespots, I was your grandfather's greatest friend, he parted for a broad shouldered grey tabby tom to step through.

"Harestep, this is your grand son, Stonestrike," Flamespots beamed.

Harestep merely dipped his head and stepped back into the stars.

"Flamespots?" Stonestrike looked at him.

"Yes, Stonestrike?" Flamespots turned to him.

"I don't understand what is happening to the Clans, why is everyone breaking the warrior code? Even my brothers have been punished twice!" Stonestrike was still gazing up at the stars.

"Stonestrike, you have been born in a time of troubled skies, only you, and two more can clear the clouds, break free, and bring forth bright skies to the Clans, only you and two more," Flamespots dipped his head before fading away.

_When paws untie, they can destroy a Clan many Clans will reject one Clan, the third will object, two will push the fourth out, three will solve the matter, _the words rang in Stonestrike's head, stunning him until he woke up.

When he woke up, he felt the need to rush to Roseheart, so he did, and he found her in the elder's den, shivering with fever.

"Stonestrike?" she looked up at him with glazed eyes.

"Roseheart," he gasped at how weak and frail she looked, he looked over at Brackenheart, who was unconscious.

"Is Sagegrass helping you at all?" Stonestrike widened his eyes at how faint the herb scent was in here.

"Of course," Roseheart murmured, shifting over for Stonestrike.

"I came here, because of your father," Stonestrike mewed, he saw surprise light up in Roseheart's eyes.

"Harestep?" Roseheart whispered, tears beginning to brim her eyes.

"Yes, Flamespots met me in a dream, I met Harestep, I just wanted to tell you about it," Stonestrike laid his tail over Roseheart's flank, she shivered.

"He'll be the one to take me to StarClan," she whispered.

"Don't say things like that!" Stonestrike widened his eyes. "You're going to get through this, I promise,"

"Everyone dies sometime," Roseheart murmured.

Stonestrike was speechless, he couldn't argue to that, he just sighed and lay against his mother.

"Did you name the kits?" Roseheart looked at him.

Stonestrike looked at her, he had completely forgotten of his brothers and sisters.

"I'm pretty sure Blizzardstrike named them," he reassured her.

She sighed.

"Name two, you'll need it,"

Stonestrike stared at her, did she know about the prophecy, but when he looked back at her, she was asleep. He flattened his ears, did she intentionally do that?

"No," he mewed. "Blizzardstrike and Blizzardstrike only will name the kits," his voice faltered, Roseheart did not respond.

"Roseheart?" Stonestrike mewed like a kit.

Roseheart didn't move.

"Hey!" he whipped around to see Sagegrass with a bundle of herbs. "You know you're not supposed to be here, you could get sick!"

Stonestrike nodded curtly and padded away.

Sagegrass set the herbs beside Roseheart and Brackenheart before breaking out in a coughing fit.

Stonestrike felt alarm rush through his veins as Honeyflame began coughing.

Adderstar scanned the camp through narrowed eyes.

"Sick go the elders den, now," he yowled, "Including Sagegrass,"

Sagegrass's jaw fell open.

"You can't do this! I'm your medicine cat!" she protested.

"And Cedarstorm will be just as good," Adderstar flicked his tail to the gold tom, who shuddered.

"G- Get well soon," Cedarstorm whispered.

Honeyflame merely got to her paws and walked to the elders den, but was intercepted by Mothcloud, Boulderpelt, and Dawnsky, they spoke reassuring words to her, even Blazeshadow had wished her good luck, which she dipped her head before parting to the elder's den.

"She will get better, she's a strong she cat," Boulderpelt sighed.

Stonestrike looked around, and saw Hazelberry treading slowly to the elder's den, head towards the ground, and tail drooped.

After Adderstar was sure all the sick cats had been placed in the elder's den, Stonestrike padded to the fresh kill pile and chose a scrawny crow, he wasn't that hungry, especially after what Roseheart said to him.

_Name two, you'll need it_

Stonestrike padded to the nursery, where Blizzardstrike was watching the four kits near Swiftflight's belly.

"Did you name them?" Stonestrike looked at his father, Reedkit and Birchkit were out preparing for their ceremony.

"Yes, the she kits are Skykit and Snowkit, the toms are-" Blizzardstrike started.

"I want to name the toms, Roseheart said I should name two," Stonestrike mewed emotionless.

Blizzardstrike stiffened, but nodded in approval.

"I want the black and white tom to be Nightkit and the dark grey tom with white flecks should be Slatekit," Stonestrike hung his head.

_I shouldn't have been born, I never wanted to be born, now I've dragged these kits into my mess._

**I'm hoping for OCs for a new litter of kits (not telling who!) only four will be chosen good luck! -Darkwing**


	14. Note 2!

**Okay, I just recently realized something, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to notice, first off, there are two Breezehearts, so sorry I didn't notice, I have countless typos and I accidentally put fresh kit pile instead of fresh kill in the previous chapter XD sorry again.**

**Also, next chapter is coming out on 4/27 if I can :)**

**-Darkwing**


	15. Chapter 11 Retirement and Arguement

Chapter 10

"RainClan," Adderstar was still up top the Rain Tree.

Heads looked up to the dark brown and white tom, eyes glittering in grief.

"Greencough has weakened up, I fear I will no longer be able to hold my position as leader," Adderstar gazed at Blazeshadow.

"What do you mean?" Sunwing widened her eyes.

"I will retire," Adderstar dipped his head.

The Clan gasped.

""Well it is what he wishes," Dawnsky murmured, clearly pleased.

"But before I retire, there are two ceremonies I want to make," he glanced at Birchkit and Reedkit.

Reedkit and Birchkit bounced up excitedly.

"Reedkit, Birchkit, your punishments have been lifted, and by that, I mean _all_ punishments, you shall be given proper training due to the fact that I'm retiring, and now that you have reached six moons, you shall be known as Reedpaw and Birchpaw, Reedpaw, your mentor shall be Weaselclaw, and Birchpaw-,"

"Wait," a mew sounded from the far side of the camp, Cedarstorm raced up the Rain Tree and sat next to Adderstar.

"Cats of RainClan, as you know of the latest greencough outbreak, I fear I shall become sick like Sagegrass and most likely die, and I need extra paws to help me carry out these orders, and I have seen it in the stars, your next medicine cat will be Birchpaw," he mewed.

Birchpaw stared at him, jaw wide open with a defeated look on his face.

"Birchpaw, is it your wish to accept the duties of a medicine cat?" Adderstar asked, narrowing his gaze.

"No!" Birchpaw screeched, "I want to become a warrior,"

Stonestrike felt the hair rise on his spine, but then flattened it, knowing that the kits for the prophecy were not his brothers.

"Birchpaw," Cedarstorm flashed him a warning glance.

"I said no! A warrior is what I am destined to be, I promise, if I fail to exceed your expectations, then I'll join you in the medicine den, and if I become a great warrior, you'll leave me like that, I promise, I haven't done anything wrong with warrior training yet!" Birchpaw protested.

"No, but you have be way to flirty with some of the she cats here, that includes, Mothcloud, Stagshade, and Windrunner," Adderstar narrowed his eyes, "If you become a medicine cat, I'll make sure that doesn't happen,"

Stonestrike flicked his tail, he knew Adderstar was talking about Swiftflight, Stonestrike had seen Birchpaw talk to her one or two times.

"Fine, I accept,"

"Good,"

Cedarstorm padded up to Birchpaw and touched noses, Birchpaw bristled.

"Ha! Meddie cat!" Reedpaw laughed hysterically, Birchpaw tackled him and clawed his head, ripping out a clump of fur, Reedpaw howled in pain.

"Birchpaw! First lesson of a medicine cat, is that we save lives, we never resort to fighting unless we truly have to," Cedarstorm lashed his tail.

"I will not let my brother torment me!" Birchpaw bared his teeth.

Adderstar jumped down from the Rain Tree, Blazeshadow took his place.

"Cedarstorm, I want you to come with me to the Moonstone tonight," he nodded to the gold tom.

"Of course, I'll take Birchpaw with me since it is half-moon," Cedarstorm dipped his head.

"Alright! Everyone back to work, I want a hunting patrol of Whiteflash, Stagshade, and Shinefrost, and a border patrol of Squirreltail, Blizzardstrike, and Bouncestorm," Blazeshadow yowled.

Stonestrike stared after Birchpaw as Cedarstorm led him into the medicine den.

"Everything alright?" Mothcloud looked at Stonestrike/

"Oh yes, fine," Stonestrike shook his head and curled his tail around Mothcloud.

"Don't get worried over your brothers, they'll be fine,"

"They still act like kits,"

"That's because they still might be on the inside,"

Stonestrike sighed, she was right, Reedpaw and Birchpaw still behaved like kits, there was nothing he could do.

"Ohhhhh! Looks like you can't have Birchpaw now, Perchkit!" Leopardkit teased her sister, laughing.

"I never liked him, I heard he was a trouble-maker, and that Swiftflight had to deal with him all moon long," Perchkit retorted.

"That's because she did, mouse brain," Archkit smirked.

Perchkit just remained calm until Adderstar came along to see his kits.

"Adderstar! Give us a badger ride!" Leopardkit squealed and her and Archkit leaped onto Adderstar's back.

"Aren't you coming to, Perchkit?" Adderstar glanced at grey tabby she cat.

"No, I'm okay, I want to help Swiftflight," she padded to her snowy white, cinnamon tipped eared, mother.

"Don't worry, father, she's not like a warrior, more less of a piece of rabbit dung to me," Archkit mewed.

Adderstar flicked his ear and raced along the camp, Leopardkit and Archkit squealing loudly.

Stonestrike looked at Mothcloud, she was staring into his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Stonestrike," she mewed sharply.

"No, I- I;m fine, I promise," he vowed, Mothcloud was still staring at him with a troubled look in her eyes.

Stonestrike walked to the elders den, where some of the sick cats who were awake were quietly sharing tongues.

"We won't live, I can be sure of it," Honeyflame's voice rattled.

"May StarClan forgive us for all the bad things we may have done to deserve this death," Sagegrass looked at everyone with cloudy, tear streaked eyes.

Stonestrike walked past the sick to Roseheart.

Sagegrass bared her tear and snarled, but was cut off by a wave of coughs.

"You shouldn't be here, you could die like the rest of us," Sagegrass spluttered.

Stonestrike looked at the old medicine cat , and dipped his head, but he still continued to Roseheart.

"Roseheart?" he lightly prodded her with a paw.

"Stone… strike," she wheezed.

Stonestrike felt tears beading at the corners of his eyes.

"I won't make it, I'll be gone tomorrow, be strong, did you name the kits," she tried to mew quickly before going into a coughing fit.

"I did, Nightkit and Slatekit, you know about the prophecy don't you?" Stonestrike whispered quietly.

"I do, they are beautiful names, I can't tell you any more than they might be the kits destined to go with you, but anything can change," she rasped hoarsely.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, Birchpaw became medicine cat apprentice, he will help you, I promise, power of kin unites us all, right?" he recalled Blizzardstrike telling him that when his eyes were still closed.

'Maybe, but you can't save everyone," she began to close her eyes. "Leave me, I must rest," she lightly shoed him away weakly with her tail.

Stonestrike whimpered quietly before padding out to the fresh air.

"Stonestrike!" Cedarstorm was approaching him slowly.

_Uh oh…_

"What do think you were doing in the elder's den? You could get sick! And that just puts more stress on me!" he roared, cats began to look their way. "I already have your annoying brother I have to deal with! Let's just hope he learns all the herbs I taught him! That way I can become safe and lets hope StarClan takes me first!" his breath was coming gasps now.

"Cedarstorm, what are you doing?" Blazeshadow hissed. "Do not yowl at your clanmates!"

Cedarstorm flattened his ears, then took a deep breath.

"Forgive me, Stonestrike, I lost my temper, sickness has put stress on me," he admitted.

"I thought you were a medicine cat! I thought you already dealt with this stuff!" Windrunner called.

Cedarstorm narrowed his eyes and twitched his ear impatiently.

Blazeshadow narrowed his eyes and padded away.

Stonestrike dipped his head understandingly.

"I know what stress feels like, I understand, I won't go in there again unless I must," he vowed.

"There won't be a 'must'," Cedarstorm murmured before padding into the elders den with herbs.

Stonestrike looked after him worriedly, it felt as if worry had become a rock in the bottom of his belly, he shook the thought away and walked into the nursery, where Swiftflight was curled around Nightkit, Slatekit, Skykit, and Snowkit, and gazing at them were Perchkit, Leopardkit, and Archkit.

"Oh, hello Stonestrike," she stirred from her rest.

"Oh, sorry, I must've woken you, forgive me," he sat down.

"It's fine, I'm sorry your mother is gravely ill, I hope she gets better," Swiftflight meowed worriedly.

"I hope your sister gets better too," Stonestrike murmured.

Leopardkit bounced up.

"Can you play with us?" she squealed, Perchkit looked at her.

"Let's not disturb the older warriors! It might make us look better," Perchkit flicked her tail in front of her sister.

Stonestrike purred.

"Well… I could use a bit of exercise…" Stonestrike crouched low so that the three kits could get on.

"Where will you take us?" Perchkit asked in wonder.

"Where do you want to go?" Stonestrike prompted.

"Ohh! Oh! The Storm Clearing!" Archkit yowled.

"I'm afraid you can't go there until you're apprentices," Stonestrike chuckled.

"Please? We promise we'll be good," Leopardkit widened her eyes pleadingly.

"Kits!" Swiftflight growled.

"Sorry Swiftflight! We won't argue with the bigger warriors anymore," Archkit meowed.

Stonestrike stepped out of the nursery.

"You still haven't told us where we are going," Perchkit persisted.

"How about we get you something to eat at the fresh kill pile," Stonestrike smiled.

"Oh yeah, I am kind of hungry," Archkit dug his claws deeper into Stonestrike's fur.

Stonestrike bounded towards the fresh kill pile, he let the kits slid off his back.

"Have you tried vole yet?" He glanced at the fresh kill pile where there was a decent sized vole on the top.

The kits shook their heads in unison.

"It's great! Try it," Stonestrike scooped the vole off the pile and set it front of the kits, they took small bites, but then they began taking bigger bites.

"This is great!" Archkit dug into the vole hungrily.

"How many more moons until you are apprentices?" Stonestrike prompted.

"Two I think," Archkit mewed.

"No, you silly, one, which in what, three days?" Perchkit looked at her brother.

Stonestrike purred.

"You'll make great apprentices," he mewed.

"Got kit duty?" Mothcloud joked as she padded up to him.

"Yes, but it is kind of fun, I can promise you that," Stonestrike nuzzled her.

Mothcloud twitched an ear amusingly.

"Is being a couple fun?" Leopardkit looked up.

Stonestrike and Mothcloud glanced at each other.

"Well, it depends on how good of a relationship you're in," Mothcloud answered warmly and pressed herself against Stonestrike.

Stonestrike licked Mothcloud's cheek before leaving her with the kits,, he walked to the warriors den where he saw Weaselclaw whispering with Bouncestorm.

"You know how rascally he is! I need you to help me kill him, it's for the good of the whole Clan! All he does is slow us down! He doesn't even follow my training!" he harshly whispered to the tortoiseshell she cat.

"But Weaselclaw, you can't just-," she stopped herself immediately as Stonestrike calmly walked by, pretending to not hear anything, but tears were forming slightly at his eyes.

_Does no one like my family anymore? I know they were talking about Reedpaw! I just know it! _Stonestrike walked to his nest, avoiding the narrowed gazes of the two cats, he settled in his nest a distance away from them, he stretched his ears to try to hear what else they were saying, but he could only make out a few words.

"I'll… fine….. night," he heard Bouncestorm meow.

He twitched his whiskers nervously, dusk was approaching, it wouldn't be long before he found his brother dead by the river, he knew that the least they would do is throw him out in the river where he couldn't swim, he fought back yowling into his nest, if Reedpaw died, then it would just be him, Blizzardstrike, and Birchpaw, and maybe Roseheart if she lived.

_I won't fail my family, I promise, I promise to make sure that Reedpaw… and Birchpaw are seen as noble and loyal, I… promise _ Images of all the family members he knew, from Harestep to Slatekit, he felt the same weight of responsibility he felt when Cloudshade touched noses with him rest at the bottom of his heart, he narrowed his eyes, he looked back to where Bouncestorm and Weaselclaw were, they were gone.

Stonestrike sprang to his paws and rushed out the entrance where the night sky was coming in, he ran into Mothcloud by accident.

"Stonestrike? What's wrong?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Go to the apprentice den! Check if Reedpaw is still there!" Stonestrike roared.

"What why? Do you want me to stay away from you now? I… I can do that if you want…" her eyes filled with tears and glistened at the moonlight.

"No! This is not about you! It''s about my family! And you're my family now! Family help each other out! No matter what!" he yowled, and raced past her.

"Stonestrike, I'm expecting kits," she meowed loud enough to hear, Stonestrike skidded to a halt.

"I'm sorry," Stonestrike whispered. "Dawnsky must be so sad,"

"It's more than that! My family is actually happy for once!" Mothcloud stepped forward.

"Hey… keep your love arguments to yourself, some of us are trying to sleep," Lakewind touched Mothcloud's leg, Mothcloud shook her away and looked bck at Stonestrike, but Stonestrike was running across the clearing to the river, tears streaming from his eyes.

Mothcloud yowled and raced after him.

**He-Hey! I'm so happy I got to finish this before deadline! Next chapter on 4/28! My Writers Block is going away! So the surprise litter I was talking about in th previous chapter was for Mothcloud! :D I have 2/4 kits for her! Be sure to PM me OCs for her before you can't anymore! -Darkwing**


	16. Chapter 12 Traders

Chapter 12

Stonestrike got to the river, he saw two shapes racing towards the apprentice den, meowed heavily to each other.

"I told you to get him when before we meet! Not me going to help you get him and sneak him out of camp!" Weaselclaw hissed angrily.

"Sorry! If you want some cat to follow directions, ask Shaderunner next time! He's really good that this direction following, not me!" Bouncestorm gorlwed.

Stonestrike hid in the bushes by the river and stalked after them quietly.

They walked into the apprentice den and lightly dragged Reedpaw out, who was snoring loudly, Bouncestorm twitched her ears.

"That was easier than I thought," Weaselclaw smirked.

Stonestrike widened his eyes, he couldn't let these monsters throw Reedpaw into the river! But instead of carrying him to the river, they took Reedpaw to the leader's den. Stonestrike peered inside after they disappeared.

_But Blazeshadow is at the Moonstone with Cedarstorm and Birchpaw! There's no way they can do any harm in there, but Adderstar did plan to continue sleeping in the leader's den until Blazeshadow came back…_

They crept out of a small hole in the corner of the den.

_What are they doing…?_

Stonestrike snuck after them, carefully avoiding twigs and dry leaves from leaf bare.

"Well here you go boss, the little scrap you wanted," Bouncestorm flung Reedpaw at a massive black and white tom with yellow eyes.

Reedpaw jolted awake.

"Wha-what am I doing here?" he looked around drowsily.

"Reedpaw, is it?" the black and white tom meowed soothingly, Reedpaw mewed briskly. "Come with me, we're going on an adventure," placing his tail on Reedpaw's back, he lead him away to the bushes, turning to Bouncestorm and Weaselclaw, he meowed. "Come back tomorrow, I'll have your reward of him later,"

"Right, a few days of your advanced battle training you showed us in your camp, right, Koy?" Bouncestorm glanced up excitedly.

Koy nodded and swept Reedpaw away with the sweep of his tail.

"Now, all we have is grab some of Adderstar's shedding hair, and we can make sure the Clan thinks it's him," Weaselclaw mewed.

"Oh no you don't," Stonestrike stepped out, eyes narrowed and burning with fury. "How dare you insult my family," He hissed. "Selling them off to some cat,"

"Oh, now Stonestrike, don't be that way! If you don't tell, we'll let you battle train with us!" Bouncestorm chattered cheerfully.

"No, you both broke the warrior code, you're just as bad as RockClan, if you don't get my brother back by the morning, I will have you skinned and I will line my nest with your pelt!" he roared, making crows fly from the trees.

"Come on, you never liked him anyways, besides-" Weaselclaw was cut off.

"Where did Koy take Reedpaw?" Stonestrike demanded.

"Hey, we aren't supposed to-," Weaselclaw started.

"Where did he take my brother?!" Stonestrike unsheathed his claws all the way and planted them firmly in the ground. "There's a reason they call me 'strike' you know, because I did battle training better than any of the other apprentices!"

Bouncestorm shuddered and nodded to Weaselclaw.

"Let's do as he says, it's for our own good of preserving our image as good cats!" Bouncestorm whispered.

"No, a deal's a deal, I gave that little mousebrain to Koy so I didn't have to train another apprentice, I might retire right after this greencough stops and enjoy the peaceful life of an elder, I also did it because I'm not seen as a real cat, unlike your father and Hazelberry," he flicked his tail in annoyance at Stonestrike, "Koy offered us training, we aren't going to turn it down,"

"Where are you training then?" Stonestrike snarled.

"At a secret camp that Koy has outside-," Bouncestorm began.

"Shhhh! We can't give to much information away," Weaselclaw silenced Bouncestorm.

"Oh, right," Bouncestorm flattened her ears.

"I can train you if you want, I'm not sure if you really want to be apprentices again or if you can really trust this rouge," Stonestrike growled.

"No thank you, we are looking to train outside of camp grounds and the warrior code-," Weaselclaw stared in horror at three shapes came out, Blazestar, Cedarstorm, and Birchpaw.

"What's going on here?" Blazestar hissed.

"Bl-Blazest-star!" Bouncestorm cowered under his burning blue eyes.

Mothcloud bursted through the bushes also.

"They sold my brother to a rouge named Koy to be noticed in the Clan! Then they tried to frame Adderstar for his disappearance! I saw it with my own eyes!" Stonestrike explained.

"Is this true?" Blazestar turned to Weaselclaw and Bouncestorm.

"Oh! Is that what the shape was? It was black and white and it was leading aa smaller cat out with him!" Birchpaw exclaimed.

"Where?" Stonestrike whipped around to face his other brother.

"Down by the Moonstone! When we were coming out of the tunnel, a shape was walking a small cat around Mothermouth and into the trees!" Birchpaw recalled.

Stonestrike nodded to Blazestar.

"You go on ahead, we'll catch up to you after we deal with them," Blazestar also nodded to Mothcloud, "You're expecting his kits, so go with him, you're her mate now, so keep her safe," Blazestar turned to Stonestrike.

Mothcloud raced up to Stonestrike.

"We'll get your brother back, I promise," she whispered.

Stonestrike felt tears pool at the edge of his vision.

"Sniff them out," he ordered, and he put his nose to the ground, he detected the scent of soil and murky water, he snapped his head up and ran after the trail, Mothcloud at his tail.

_Please, StarClan ensure the safety of my brother_

Stonestrike knew Reedpaw was bad, but that made him no less of an equal that had to be treated fairly

When they reach the edge of the river, the scent swerved to the side, a Twoleg bridge was there, he and Mothcloud ran across it and to the Mouthmouth entrance at the far end of the Twolegplace.

"Hey!" A brown tabby she cat looked at them from the roof of a Twoleg nest.

"What?" Stonestrike hissed.

"You're from those Clans right?" she looked at them in astonishment and jumped down from the roof.

"Yes! Now we really need to be going!" he growled.

"On a mission? Can I come? My name is Gabbie" she flickered her blue eyes in excitement.

"No! That Twoleg thing on your neck will make noise!" he pawed at the silver bell hanging from the she cat's red collar.

"Oh that, sorry, who are you looking for?" she stepped closer to them.

"A rouge named Koy! Two of our clanmates sold my brother to him! Can you tell us where we can find him?" he felt hope well up inside him and blossom like a flower.

"Oh Koy, he's my step brother, he is a bit evil, our parents bet him as a kit, he plotted revenge and left to build a rouge camp in the forests somewhere, he threatened to kill my father for hurting him," she sighed.

"Where can we find him?" Stonestrike asked again, growing a bit impatient.

"In the forests, somewhere by a pond, there's a cave, that's where Koy lives," she explained, pointing towards Mothermouth.

Stonestrike nodded to Mothcloud, and together they thanked the kittypet and raced towards the Mothermouth, where two rouges were standing.

"Halt," A grey and brown tabby tom unsheathed his claws and tasted the air.

"You're from the Clans aren't you?" A ginger tabby tom narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, we're looking for Koy," Stonestrike hissed.

"I'm sorry, Koy doesn't allow Clan cats unless it's half moon or the medicine cats give us some dumb excuse," The ginger tabby tom spat.

"It's important and crucial that we see him," Stonestrike stepped between the cats, only to be shoved to the ground.

"How dare you…?" Mothcloud leapt toward them and stepped back.

"Oh look, your mate is going to mother over you now," the grey and brown tabby tom sneered.

Stonestrike hissed and maneuvered between them and clashed their heads together, they fell to the ground dazed.

"Wh-where did you learn to do that?" The brown and grey tom whispered.

"I just did it," Stonestrike flexed his claws.

"Only Koy can perfect that move correctly without fail, I'm Nelly, this is Fruit Loop," The ginger tabby tom mewed, getting back to his paws.

"Okay, now take me to koy," Stonestrike puffed out his chest, Mothcloud smiled.

"Fine," Nelly hissed, leading them forward.

"Alfreda, we have visitors, get Koy immediately," Nelly flicked his tail to a cream colored she cat.

"Stonestrike?" Stonestrike snapped his head around to Reedpaw stepping towards him.

"Reedpaw! Why are you here?! Come back to camp with us now!" Stonestrike whispered.

"Why? I like it here," he purred. "Koy's really nice,"

"So, two Clan cats eh?" Koy stepped between some cats and stepped beside the Moonstone.

"Give my brother back, now," Stonestrike demanded.

"Make me," Koy showed his teeth.

"Reedpaw-" Stonestrike started.

"Reedpaw? You mean Lion? That's his new name, we picked it out for him," Koy sneered.

"Yeah! It's way better than reeds!" Lion sniffed.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to leave now, I have better things to do than to talk pointless subjects with you," Koy flicked his tail and padded back into the hole in the wall.

"Gabbie sent us here," Mothcloud spoke up.

Koy froze.

"That stupid she cat… didn't I tell her to stay out of my business?" Koy twitched his whiskers annoyingly..

"Hey Lion!" A black tom was walking towards him.

"Oh, hi Duncan," Lion smiled.

Duncan grinned.

"Is this your brother you were talking about?" Duncan flicked his tail towards Stonestrike.

"Yes, the 'better' one," Lion twitched his whiskers.

"Let's go train with Cliff and Jazz, our teacher, Bailey said she would give us free time," Duncan nudged his head to the hole in Mothermouth,

"Hey," Koy mewed.

Stonestrike snapped his head to the black and white tom.

"If you want your brother back, you'll have to pay," Koy explained "Or you can get him back yourself, but you like it here, right, Lion?"

"Yes!" Lion dipped his ehad and padded into the cave.

"I understand," Stonestrike hissed and padd out of the den.

"Devil, Kaiser, make sure too escort them out," Koy nodded to a ginger tom and a marble grey tom.

Stonestrike and Mothcloud raced out of the den, tails streaming behind them, Devil and Kaiser followed them to RippleClan's border, and Stonestrike and Mothcloud ran unnoticed by RippleClan forces, they raced along the dawn sky.

"I can't believe Reedpaw _likes _it there," Stonestrike murmured.

"Life isn't fair, you'll just have to deal with it, sometimes things don't always go your way, you'll just have to get through it," Mothcloud meowed.

When they arrived in camp, Blizzardstrike was huddled in a corner, a group of cats were clustered around the medicine den.

"What's going on?" Stonestrike looked around.

"Blazestar said he would punish Weaselclaw and Bouncestorm, but he hasn't decided what the punishment will be, Shaderunner is the new deputy, and where is Reedpaw?" Blizzardstrike's voice shook.

"We couldn't get him back, Reedpaw said he likes it in the rouge camp, they changed his name to Lion and we can't get him back without payment or we can forcefully get him back, me and Mothcloud couldn't take on all the rouges at once," Stonestrike explained.

"Rouge camp? I didn't hear anything about a rouge camp, and Reedpaw likes it there? What happened to my old sons?" Blizzardstrike whispered.

"Whats happening at the medicine den?" Stonestrike ried to look past the cats.

Blizzardstrike choked on a sob, this was the first time Stonestrike had seen his father so sad.

"Look inside," Sunwing parted to allow Stonestrike see.

Inside, Cedarstorm was applying pressure to Birhcpaw's chest and was trying to force yarrow down his throat.

"What happened?" Stonestrike gazed around in horror.

"The worst, I'm afraid, right when things were going okay, Birchpaw glared at me and told me the was going to eat deathberries if he didn't become a warrior, I told him that death wasn't the answer, and he grabbed the berries and ate them," Cedarstorm looked at him with glazed eyes.

"How much time do we have?" Stonestrike hissed.

"I'm afraid no more than a heartbeat," Cedarstorm went back to forcing yarrow down his throat, Birchpaw wouldn't swallow.

Birchpaw convulsed and went still.

Stonestrike gasped and buried his nose into Birchpaw's fur, he sobbed quietly.

_I'll miss you, hopefully Reedpaw will want to join back_

**_Okay! So now I have room for one more OC, but I have all four, I'm just opening this last chance just in caes, PM me! -Darkwing_**


	17. Sorry!

**Oh man, it's been over a month, so sorry you guys, lets just say I got grounded for a while... Don't ask why, I just got grounded, my computer was taken away I didn't have much on my story, but i got it back! I'll be posting on Sunday!**


	18. Chapter 13 Kin

Chapter 12

"I'm sorry," Mothcloud glanced at Stonestrike.

"There was nothing I could do… first Reedpaw, then Birchpaw, next might be Roseheart," Blizzardstrike whispered.

Stonestrike bowed his head in respect.

Silence loomed over every cat in the medicine den, a soft breeze rustled the leaves and cats sat in respect to mourn the body of Birchpaw.

Even though Birchpaw wasn't good, RainClan honored life, and it was believed life was given to them as a gift, and when it ends, they must respect their life, good or bad, every life mattered.

"What about Reedpaw? What happened to him?" Cedarstorm glanced up.

Stonestrike opened his mouth to reply, but Mothcloud explained everything to the Clan.

"Reedpaw? A rouge?" Hazelberry gaped.

"And those two fox hearts are responsible!" Stonestrike lashed out at Weaselclaw and pinned him down.

Weaselclaw used his long claws and raked them across Stonestrike's belly, creating a large gash.

Black dots edged Stonestrike's vision and a ringing sound echoed in his ears, blocking all noise.

"There's a reason they call me 'claw' you know," Weaselclaw's meow sounded hollow to Stonestrike.

The next thing he saw was Mothcloud tackling Weaselclaw and tossing him aside.

"Stonestrike!" her yowl was no more than a harsh whisper to him.

His vision went blank.

He looked at the black form of Cloudshade standing in front of him, her puffy, cloud-like wings spread apart, Stonestrike could only stare in awe.

"Hello, Stonestrike," she greeted.

"Am I dead?" Stonestrike felt panic rising in his chest.

"No, no," she gave a mrrow of amusement.

"Then why am I here?" Stonestrike asked.

"Just for a chat," Cloudshade flicked an ear and strode ahead of him. "Would you like to see what's happening right now?"

Stonestrike nodded almost immediately.

Cloudshade's eyes sparked with solar blue and an image appeared on a starry sky.

Mothcloud was curled up next to him, Cedarstorm was yelling at Mothcloud to leave and that Stonestrike needed peace and quiet, but she just curled into a tighter ball and neared herself closer to Stonestrike, the image faded.

"Thank you," Stonestrike whispered

"Stonestrike, know this, RainClan value life and death, we believe life is a gift and death is just a transaction for your birth, be happy, what you demonstrated to Birchpaw, by mourning his death sympathetically, is the best act of our tradition in RainClan, however, you lashing out at Weaselclaw destroyed it," Cloudshade explained, not looking at him.

"Birchpaw! Is he here? Can I see him?" Stonestrike looked around wildly.

"He is here, but the time for you to see him is not now," Cloudshade murmured.

"Also, if we value life and death that way, then why did we attack RockClan?" Stonestrike asked confusingly.

"Well, there are, and always will be conflicts between Clans, it's normal, and you sometimes have to cross traditions and deal with the conflict as it is, tradition or no tradition, your personality will never stay the same, it goes the same for your actions to, so sometimes you may be thinking about the tradition, others, you may be full of hatred and bloodlust," Cloudshade shrugged.

"Then why are you teaching me this if you say it is normal?" Stonestrike pondered.

"Because you attacking Weaselclaw was completely unnecessary, the Clan leader will decide what to do, not you," Cloudshade began to fade, "You are waking Stonestrike, good luck,"

Stonestrike looked up, it was dark in the medicine den, all he could smell were herbs and blood, it was raining outside, Stonestrike shifted in his nest and groaned in pain, a rustling sound came from the outside of the medicine den, Cedarstorm looked at him.

"You awake, Stonestrike?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Yep…" Stonestrike let his head drop to the nest.

"Are you feeling okay? I had to get Mothcloud away from you so you could heal properly.

Stonestrike could only nod.

Cedarstorm twitched an ear.

"I'm going to get more sleep, call me if you need anything," Cedarstorm meowed.

Stonestrike nodded again.

"Can I go outside?" Stonestrike asked.

"Only for a bit, don't wake anyone else yet," Cedarstorm meowed sternly.

"I know," Stonestrike got to his paws, wincing at the pain in his chest, he walked out the entrance and breathed in the fresh air.

He saw the sun rising underneath a rain cloud, casting a golden glow across Stonestrike and the rest of the camp.

He looked around, and when he saw the elder's den, he nearly tore open his wound again racing there, he looked inside.

Roseheart was curled into a loose ball, eyes open and glassed over.

"She's dead Stonestrike, I'm sorry, now leave," Sagegrass looked up from Honeyflame.

"No!" Stonestrike felt tears forming in his and he wrapped himself around his death-cold mother. 'Hide this from Blizzardstrike, he has to figure this out for himself, he isn't strong enough to take another death of our family members," Stonestrike whispered.

Outside, he saw Slatekit, Nightkit, Skykit, Snowkit playing with Leopardkit, Archkit, and Perchkit.

"Sorry we'll be apprentice today, we could have had so much fun," Archkit looked at the four kits.

"That's alright! We'll have Mothcloud's kits and ourselves to play with, maybe you could stop by once or twice when you're warriors," Snowkit swished her tail around.

Inside the nursery, Mothcloud shifted around, groaning, Swiftflight looked at her anxiously.

"Are you okay, Mothcloud?" she asked.

"Yes, fine," she immediately sat up, only to lie down again.

"Do you want me to get Cedarstorm?" She asked.

Mothcloud nodded, tears of pain spilled from her eyes.

Swiftflight touched her nose to Mothcloud's pelt comfortingly before padding to the medicine den to get Cedarstorm.

"Let all cats old enough to withstand the rain, gather beneath the Rain Tree for a Clan meeting!" Blazestar called.

"Our apprentice ceremony!" Archkit and Leopardkit squealed in unison, Perchkit's eyes just glistened and she walked to the front of the Rain Tree.

"Archkit, Perchkit, and Leopardkit, you have all reached-," Blazestar was cut short form a loud moan from Mothcloud.

Stonestrike's eyes lit up in fear and he raced to Mothcloud's side, Cedarstorm and Swiftflight were looked around at Mothcloud.

"Is it the kits?" Stonestrike asked warily.

"It is!" Cedarstorm's eyes gleamed as he gently pressed a paw to Mothcloud's swollen belly.

Stonestrike purred and touched his muzzle to Mothcloud's.

"You're going to be just fine, I promise," he grimaced when Mothcloud sunk her claws into Stonestrike's fore-leg.

"You don't... know…. How hard… this is!" she growled.

"Someone get a stick!" Cedarstorm called.

Echoleaf got up from her spot by the Rain Tree and ran to the outer part of the tree, she picked up a thick branch from the ground and dropped it Cedarstorm's paws, Cedarstorm put it between Mothcloud's jaws, after a lot of heaving, and reassuring words, the stick splintered halfway, a grey and white she kit slid out, mewling. Stonestrike felt joy stab at his heart.

"A she cat!" Cedarstorm nipped at the grey and white she kit and gently nudged her over to Stonestrike.

"Lick her fur the wrong way, it'll warm her up," Cedarstorm instructed.

Stonestrike did as he was told, tasting the familiar scents from when he was a kit himself.

The stick splintered again, Mothcloud howled in pain.

A cream colored she kit slid out, there was a patch of white on her chest, her only sound was a frail mew.

"This one's weak,' Cedarstorm put the kit at Swiftflight's paws, she vigorously licked the cream colored she kit.

Mothcloud shifted more in pain.

"How many… more… to… go?" she wheezed.

Cedarstorm pawed around her stomach.

"Two, you're doing good Mothcloud, just stay strong," he meowed.

Mothcloud made a gasping sound as the whole stick splintered, a black she cat with a few white splotches and a flash of grey on her chest, she was also quiet, only a few mews escaped her.

"Another she cat!" Cedarstorm mewed as he licked the black and white and grey she kit.

Stonestrike and Swiftflight put the kits at Mothcloud's belly, Cedarstorm did the same when he was sure the kit was healthy.

"One more," Cedarstorm mewed.

Mothcloud gasped as he clenched her teeth together in a shrill wail as the last bundle of fur slid out.

"All she kits!" Cedarstorm licked the light brown tabby she cat with white paws and tail tip.

Mothcloud left out a sigh of relief, Stonestrike inched closer to her, he noticed Dawnsky and Blazestar standing outside the nursery entrance, eyes narrowed and faces emotionless.

"What will we name them?" Stonestrike asked.

"You name… three of them… to tired to do anything," Mothcloud groaned.

"I want the cream colored one too be Minnowkit," Stonestrike glanced at Mothcloud, who nodded in approval. "The black and white one can be… Twilightkit, and the light brown tabby she cat can be Briarkit,"

"The light grey and white one can be Wolfkit," Mothcloud mewed, and with that she wrapped her tail around her kits, Stonestrike lay beside her and purred.

"Hey! Are you done in there?! We need our ceremonies done!" Leopardkit lashed her tail in annoyance.

Blazestar flashed them a look before padded to the Rain tree and standing up at his post.

"So… as I was saying, we have three new apprentices to make today, Leopardkit, Archkit, and Perchkit, you have reach the age of six moons, and it's time for you to be apprenticed," he mewed. "Sunwing, you have had many moons of training from Mintheart, and from her training, you have learned discipline and honesty, I hope you pass on all you know to Leopardpaw,"

With that, the tortoiseshell and gold she cat padded excitedly to Sunwing and touch noses.

"Now, Stormheart, you have had excellent training fro Whiteflash and you have proven to be fearless and loyal, I hope you pass on all you know to Perchpaw," Blazestar looked at the grey tabby she cat with her front white paw, pad to Stormheart and touch noses respectfully.

"We'll have lot's of fun, I promise," Stormheart smiled down at Perchpaw, Perchpaw made a small smile, but continued watching the ceremony.

"And finally, Lakewind, you have had excellent training from Hazelberry, and you have proven to be full of forethought and patience, I hope you pass on all you know to Archpaw," Blazestar finished.

Archpaw got to his paws and raced too Lakewind and touched noses.

"Leopardpaw! Archpaw! Perchpaw! Leopardpaw! Archpaw! Perchpaw!" The Clan cheered, Skykit, Snowkit, Slatekit, and Nightkit cheered the loudest.

As the mentors departed with their apprentices, Stonestrike walked back into the nursery, where he froze to Dawnsky looking down at Mothcloud, they were murmuring words to each other, Stonestrike strained his ears to hear, but he only heard "Careful…kits…" Stonestrike jumped to make himself heard.

"Oh, Stonestrike, come in," Dawnsky looked up from her daughter.

As Stonestrike sat down, Dawnsky unsheathed her claws and put them to Stonestrike's neck, he stiffened, Mothcloud yowled.

"Don't break my daughter's heart, you hear me? You had better be a responsible father to her kits, if anything bad happens, I'll have your pelt, understand?" she growled harshly.

"I promise, Mothcloud means everything to me, it would hurt to see her in pain," Stonestrike meowed calmly.

"Good, I don't want to hear any problems you two have," Dawnsky removed her claws and stalked out of the nursery.

**Ok, sorry for the long wait! But here it is! Minnowkit and Twilightkit belong to QueenCinderwing, Wolfkit belongs to Dawnsky of MapleClan and Briarkit belongs to an old friend of mine :) -Darkwing**


	19. Summer Break Vacation

**What's up guys? Darkwing here and I'm SUPER sorry for not posting in a LONG time, I was on vacation (its summer break :D) and now since im back, new chapter coming out tomorrow! I'll be setting deadlines for myself, and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you guys about my vacation sooner :P**

**-Darkwing**


	20. Chapter 14 Conflicting Dreams

Stonestrike relaxed his muscles and curled up with Mothcloud and the kits, tears spilling from his eyes in small droplets.

"I thought you said your family was okay with you having kits with me…" Stonestrike whispered.

Mothcloud lay her tail over Stonestrike's side comfortingly.

"It's just a warning, pay no mind to it," she mewed back.

Wolfkit began mewling loudly, Stonestrike placed a paw lightly on her small body, she yelped and pawed lightly at Stonestrike's grey paw, he purred and drifted off into sleep.

He woke up to Mothcloud and the kits gone, the day sky was shining bright, the wind pushed a rather pungent scent to him, he sprang to his paws and noticed that only Slatekit and him were in the nursery, Slatekit was wide awake.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Stonestrike.

"I don't know, I woke up, there's no cat anywhere! Not even Blazestar!" Slatekit cried out.

Stonestrike felt his blood run cold, if there's no cat here, then why were only he and Slatekit here?

A rustle came from the bushes, a hare darted out and gazed straight into Stonestrike's eyes, Stonestrike shivered, but the hare broke away and ran back into the bushes.

"Stonestrike," Slatekit was peering out into the clearing. "Look,"

Stonestrike peeked his head out.

The whole clearing was covered in blood, and the scent of RockClan, bodies lay sprawled out everywhere, Blazestar was slumped against the trunk of the Rain Tree, which had withered to a bare trunk.

"I don't understand, it wasn't like this when I walked out…" Slatekit felt tears pooling at the edge of his vision.

"No Slatekit…" Stonestrike meowed with realization. "This isn't the clearing, this is StarClan,"

Stonestrike felt the tension release from Slatekit as he stepped into the clearing.

"We're part of the prophecy, just meet me here when we wake up, ok?" Stonestrike glanced at the young kit, Slatekit jumped onto the clearing.

A huge root caked in mud slithered out and grabbed Slatekit by all four legs, he screeched in fear.

"Stonestrike! Help!" He wailed in fear as he struggled to stay above the surface, the rootwas pulling him down with such force.

"I'm coming!" Stonestrike leapt onto the clearing, only for a bigger root to grab him and drag him under the surface.

Suddenly Slatekit's body exploded into blood and bones, joining the other remains on the clearing.

Stonestrike felt the strength ebb away from his limbs.

"No…" Stonestrike's vision erupted in a red haze, the last thing he was Silverstar gleaming over him.

Stonestrike gasped awake, panting heavily beside Mothcloud and the kits, his paw still over Wolfkit, who was sleeping soundlessly.

"Love? Are you ok?" Mothcloud looked at him.

"Slatekit… I need to find my brother," Stonestrike got to his paws and crossed the nursery to the tom who also was just beginning to wake up.

"So we shared dreams?" Slatekit whispered quietly to Stonestrike beside Swiftflight.

"We did," Stonestrike's heart quickened.

Slatekit looked at his foster mother.

"RockClan will rule over if we do not do something," Slatekit murmured.

Stonestrike was glad that a kit so young could understand the conflict between the Clans.

"I'm going to get some fresh kill," Slatekit got to his paws and padded out of the den, Stonestrike staring after him.

Mothcloud nudged him, the kits all laying sound asleep at the other side of the nursery.

"Did you have good brother to brother talk?" she asked worriedly.

"We did," Stonestrike purred and nuzzled Mothcloud warmly. "I need to talk to you," he led her out of the den with his tail.

The dawn was beginning to peak over the trees, Stonestrike stretched, wincing at the sting from his wound Weaselclaw dealt to him.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Mothcloud looked at him.

"No no, this isn't about the relationship, it's about me and Slatekit, what we had to talk about," Stonestrike felt Mothcloud relax beside him. "We shared a dream last night, we were the only ones in the camp, and…. You and the kits weren't there….." Stonestrike's voice faltered at the distant memory, sending shivers through his veins, he had the nerve to look at Mothcloud from the ground, her emotion was pure seriousness. "We looked at the clearing there were blood and bones, and corpses everywhere, and in the end, Silverstar killed me and Slatekit,' Stonestrike and Mothcloud sat iin silence unil Mothcloud spoke up.

"Who else knows about this?" she asked.

"Itt's more than that! We both have had the same prophecy foretold about us, there is supposed to be one more kit joining us, tthat is my kin, Mothcloud, I'm afraid one of our kits will have to suffer from my destiny, I… I would never want this to happen to our family… believe me," Sttonestrike looked at Mothcloud, but understanding replaced seriousness, his closed her eyes and dipped her head.

"I knew it!" Dawnsky's harsh growl cut thrugh the silence like a claw.

Stonestrike felt panic rising in his chest, his blood running ice cold.

"Mothcloud dear, what did I remind you about being the first of your littermates to have kits?" Dawnsky asked, tilting her head.

Mothcloud mumbled something under her breath.

"I can't hear yoouuu!" Dawnsky pressed mockingly.

"That I have to be careful of every tom!" Mothcloud spat.

"Exactly and what did I tell you about Stonetrike?" Dawnsky flashed a warning glare at him.

"That he was a tom capable of doing reckless things, but mother! He hasn't done anything reckless! It's just his fate! You, the stars, father, no one can change it! I was his destiny, his brothers were his destiny! Nothing can changed when it already has been changed," Mothcloud whispered.

"I know, like his destiny, you also have changed, I don't want to see you near me, Boulderpelt, or Blazestar again," Dawnsky mewed firmly before stalking about, tortoiseshell pelt gleaming.

"I'm sorry Mothcloud, I.. I can leave if you want…" Stonestrike shuffled his paws.

"Right now, what matters is each other, we cn leave each other now, now that we have so much to prepare for, it's an honor," she stepped closer to him and buried her face in his neck. "You and me, Stonestrike, we will make history generations beyond this one will remember it,"

Stonestrike felt warmth surge from Mothcloud's presence.

_Life isn't fair, things just happen, you have to prepare for the worst._


	21. Rules: Final note and chapter

**Hello everyone, sorry to disappoint you again.**

**I have had more than 5 Pms tell me about my lack of following the rules (I completely understand! No need to feel bad if I am referring to one of you), so I'm ending the story here, I didn't really have much of an 'attitude' to write anymore after I posted the most recent chapter, and I'm sorry for letting all of you down again from my promise to keep doing well in Shards of Light, but trust me, I will fix all my mistakes on the next story, I will be offering an OC placement for all of you right now it will be 0/5 major characters! The positions are: Medicine cat (apprentice optional will not count as another OC), Deputy (same deal), leader (same deal), the characters mate (Must be male), and the characters mentor (any gender is fine with me)**

**Guidelines:  
No funky colored fur green/blue etc**

**YOU MUST PM ME! REVIEWED SUBMITS WILL BE PASSED OFF AS INVALID AND WILL NOT BE USED **

**Follow this template:**

**Name:**

**Position:**

**Pelt description:**

**Eye color:**

**Special traits on pelt (White paws, bend in tail, missing one eye, etc):**

**Special traits in general: Good fighter, hunter, etc NO MARY-SUE**

**This will be my last post for this story, I'm sorry for not following the rules for this, but this is completely my fault and I apologize deeply for those interested in more of my story, but I have a new story in the works already, first chapter and allegiances coming out once I get all OCs :)**

**-Darkwing**


End file.
